Pines Hunts Solo
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: Dipper Pines has gone on adventures upon adventures no matter the dangers he faces. And, Mabel, always tagging along beside him. Does he necessarily need his sister for this one mission he ventured out to on his own or will he be fine getting back to the Mystery Shack with a pain both physically and mentally? Dipper isn't so sure once he's terribly injured and stuck in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was, yet again on another monster hunt. He had found strange footprints leading to the forest, it could have possibly been a troll, yet he wasn't sure and wanted to find exactly what the creature could be. Evidence was a necessity.

Mabel, of course, thought it may have been a unicorn of some sort.

Her twin disagreed and set off.

Mabel stayed back at the shack, talking about making a new sweater for her pig Waddles. She gave him a walkie-talkie just in case he found the magical creature.

"Ugh, where is it? I've been walking for like hours already..."

He looked up at the darkening sky. Clouds were easily forming, threatening for an incoming storm.

Dipper didn't stop to go back, though. He still needed to find what the thing that made those footsteps was.

It clearly wasn't a unicorn like Mabel had suggested. He would hardly believe it and needed to find evidence for sure.

His walkie-talkie buzzed and soon enough his sister's voice came through.

"Dip, you there? Over."

He clicked the button by its side. "Yeah, wassup? Over."

"You find that unicorn yet? I don't know if I should make it a pink or a blue sweater... Over."

Dipper, sighing, shook his head in frustration. "Weren't you making one for Waddles? Over."

"Well, I finished it. I think I bedazzled it too much, though. Let me know when you find it, bro-bro. Over."

Dipper easily placed the walkie-talkie back into his bag as he impatiently searched through the journal. "There's gotta be something in here that'll help me out. But what could it be?!"

And, just as he spoke, rain began to pour down on him; effectively soaking the journal before he was forced to put it away as quickly as possible.

The walkie-talkie sounded over the loud thundering rain.

Chsshh. "Dip-" chchch. "Dip, it's raining like crazy." Shhhchh. "I think- come back- quick. You're gonna- sick. Over."

'Ugh, I know Mabes.'

Snatching his own walkie-talkie and replying with a "Roger that", he rushed through the forest as the rain began to poor ever greater.

Was it the rain, or was he hearing the sound of distant rumbling... From the ground?

It definitely wasn't the rain, for when he turned, he wished his curiosity had not gotten the better of him. He was terrified beyond comprehension.

There was a rocky figure standing itself up, unfolding from its slumber and setting its sites on Dipper who could hardly move. The troll was upon him in a mere second and he seems too afraid to do anything.

Was it a cold chill of fear dunning through his spine or just the rain? He couldn't tell, but he honestly wished Mabel was here with him. She would have snapped him out of his daze in a flash.

He was pathetic without her.

What else could be do, but run? So, that's what he did.

It was hard at first, rushing through the many branches and tree roots. What was harder, though, was the steep hill soon following, the rain rushing down on him, and the troll directly behind him trying to snatch his feet into the air. He was running out of breath and didn't know how much longer he could go.

By then, he spotted an empty log tucked away beside boulders at the bottom of the hill. If he could only get there-

He spoke too soon. His body had gone tumbling straight downwards, rocks cutting into him and branches jabbing at every part of his body. His head had hit the ground several times by now. And that thing was still after him! It was pursuing him with the greatest of ease he could hardly understand it.

'Damn, this really sucks.'

His body hurt, a numbing and painful feeling only in comparison to being hit by a car. The hill had been so steep he had even been sent through the air multiple times.

He couldn't get up for some reason. He felt as though his entire body was being weighed down by a miraculously invisible pile of stones.

And if that had hurt, the incoming rock landing on his ankle...was far worse...

He screamed bloody Mary through the shattering lightning and rain. The pain was hardly bearable. Dipper had never experienced such excruciating pain in his entire life. He could hardly breathe at all.

The troll, as it turned out, made it down the hill along beside the Pines and effectively lifted a rock with its great strength before tossing it directly on its prey.

What was more far fetched than the pain, was how the monster didn't even bother giving a second glance at the crying boy. It merely walked away, minding its own business and ignoring the horrific screams.

Dipper was left there with wet, hot tears streaming down his face. He could hardly help but yelp constantly, attempting to alleviate the pain coursing through him by moving his foot away which only helped to cause more.

The rain continued to pour down on him. His screaming had soon ceased when he could no longer, but his body began to shiver incredulously from the cold as blood seeped from him into the wet grass beneath him.

If only he could have made it to that shelter some feet away. He was lying on his stomach, silently thanking that at the least he was spared from the downpour of water to his face. His cap still upon his head was at least providing some coverage from the freezing downpour. But, everything still hurt miserably.

The buzzing of a radio sounded through the rain and Dipper instantly felt relief wash over himself.

From within his backpack, it whizzed to life and a girl's voice broke through. "Dippinsauce. Come in, Dippinsauce. It's storming, why aren't you here? Over."

He struggled to pull the bag from around his shoulders but succeeded either way. He shakily held the button. "M-Mabel...I...I'm not...I'm in some t-trouble. Over..."

It was silent for a moment before replying. "What kind of trouble? Are you being chased down by a unicorn... You alright, bro? You don't sound too great. Over."

"I w-was chased by some troll...ghu...it kinda m-made me fall down t-this st-steep hill and- and it threw a b-boulder at me- my ankle is pret-pretty messed up. Can't get back...Over."

"Oh my gosh. Okay, let me get Grunkle Stan. He's gonna help me find you. Just...stay where you are, Dip. Over."

"Alright...Over."

Dipper was scaring himself. He had sounded so weak and pitiful that he was beginning to feel fear crawling its way up his spine. He was losing breath so quickly, he thought his lungs would collapse. Dipper was terrified.

"Dipper? Kid, you there? Over."

The radio hummed.

"Y-yeah...Grunkle Stan...I do-don't feel so-so good. Over."

"Alright, kid. Listen, I'm gonna find you. Just stay there and try not to move. Uh, what do you see around you? You're in the forest, right? Is there anything recognizable? I can find you easier that way. Over."

Dipper looked around, searching for a hopeful sure sign of natural deformities. If he did, he could be found and helped...he was hurting bad now.

There, a tree with strange branches stood and not to mention the large hill in the center. It was hard to miss.

He clicked the walkie-talkie in a second. "Gru- I see a tree...it has three branches...it- it's white, too. Kinda...and I'm on t-the opposite side of the only hill I s-see. Over."

The radio hummed on the opposite side and in a moment, Stan replied. "Okay. Okay, kid. Just stay there, we'll help you out."

Mabel chipped in, her voice glazed with concern. "Don't worry, Dip. We'll find you, okay bro bro? Over."

"Please hurry...over."

He laid his head back, tucking away the radio safely back into his bag and away from the pouring rain.

He was soaked now, he felt the cold seeping through his clothes and plastering his bones. His body shivered so miserably he could hardly contain any of his tears.

But, he was lucky. Here he was with a boulder eating at his ankle and in the freezing rain while waiting for rescue from his soon to be there Uncle and sister when he could be hanging off a ledge of a cliff or hanging by the ends of his strings for his very life. Here, at least he was lucky. Here, at least there was hope.

* * *

 **Well, here's my first chapter, and I really would like to hear some feedback. Kinda pissed at how Gravity Falls is ending soon so I thought, hey, let's write a fic, hopefully it'll make me feel better. Kinda did (With the help of Over the garden wall as well, lol).**

 **Anyways, review please. I wanna know if it was good or not.**

 **Arigatou, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: deCIPHER

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks so much to those who left me with reviews, I was really grateful and highly motivated to continue, so here it goes.**

* * *

How long had gone by? How long had he been sitting here for? Lying in the unbearable cold and pain surging throughout the entirety of his spine.

It all hurt too bad.

He could hardly stand it-

'No, I have to wait. I can trust them, they'll find me...'

Then, he found himself doubting. Doubting that they may find him. Doubting.

'Why haven't they called back on my radio?'

Dipper had read enough mystery books- or any books in general- to know that he should have been contacted. It would help them find him faster, wouldn't it?

Unless something happened to them.

Unless they weren't looking-

'Stop.'

Were those new tears streaming down his cheeks or just the rain?

He frantically looked around suddenly. There was a strange chuckling from the distance and it was all too familiar. The boy was hardly in any mood to deal with this annoyance- also, the rain seemed to only be getting much worse.

He pulled the tip of his cap further over his eyes and attempted to ignore the chortling echoes of laughter. He could hardly stand it in the state he was in at the moment.

"Hey, Pine tree."

Ignore it. He'll quit it if you ignore him. Just ignore him.

"What's up, Pine Tree. You seem out of sorts." An obnoxious laugh followed soon after. "What's the matter? You didn't like my magic trick?"

'Trick? What trick?'

"Oh, you know what trick."

Dipper would've jumped from the sudden chill rushing through him, but the boulder kept him still. The demon had only just been able to read his mind as simply as turning the page of a novel and reading its words. And what trick could he possibly be talking about?

His curiosity soon got the better of him.

"W-what trick?" He stammered mostly out of fear. Maybe he should've stayed silent. It would've been much safer.

"Wow, you really are dumb." The voice felt as though it were raising higher in pitch in sheer amusement. The sounds of footsteps crumpled before the boy, but he refused to make contact with the floating chip.

It was much better to keep to himself and wait for his family to find him.

"Hey, kid."

'Don't look at him.'

"That's really rude, you know."

'Don't look...where did his annoyingly squeaky voice go?'

The sounds of footsteps seemed to be getting far more louder than even the rain surrounding him. He feared it was the troll again and his breathing heaved rapidly.

"Kid, look up. This is ridiculous."

But, he didn't. Not until a deadly warmth encased the side of his face. His eyes had instantly risen to the figure before him.

And what he saw was not something he had been expecting. The thing before him was not a golden triangle, but a man. Half of his hair blond, bangs hanging over his right eye and half of the rest black and cut short. His signature hat sitting stop his head along with the bow-tie and a long coat of yellow trailing asking the wet grass and dirt.

This couldn't possibly be Bill, could it.

One eye was covered by a patch.

Did he even have a second eye?

He was frozen in shock, staring at the figure before him, eyes wide as platters.

"B-Bill?"

"In the flesh, kid." His mouth lifted into a smirk.

Dipper turned his head away from him, too much in pain and confusion to speak.

There was the sound of shuffling, as though the man were getting up from the ground and then the excruciating pain following. From his other ankle. The one that wasn't beneath the heavy boulder.

And behind him, the voice chuckled. "Pain is hilarious." Accompanied by a horrific scream.

Not only was one ankle crushed, but the other was also twisted... And who knows what else.

Who knew.

"W-w-w-why did y-you d-do that?!"

The demon laughed again. "What'd'ya mean? It's just hilarious. Huh? Right?"

"N-no, it's nooot!"

"Hmm." The man leaned down, back to his first position and cupped the boy's face,his thumb wiping the tears trailing down. "Is someone coming for you? Are they going to save you?"

"Why'd y-you do that. Why'd you d-do t-this...?"

He was silent for a moment before finally smiling and removed his hand from his cheek and placed it upon his head next, pulling the cap up to reveal his eyes, dark brown and teary. "I was curious. That's all, kid. Is it all that bad? Someone's coming for you, aren't they? You called them didn't you?"

Dipper turned his gaze and whimpered. He hated this man. He hated this demon turned human flesh.

"H-how did you t-turn-"

"Human? That's a secret, Pine tree."

He stood to his feet, his leather shoes creaking silently. He let out a sigh and turned heel. "See you soon, little tree. I think I hear something." And as he walked away, the sound of his leaving singing voice echoed through the heavy blasts of wind and rain until it dispersed. "Hey, Kid, I know you can hear me. Hey, Kid. I know you can see. Hey, kid, things about to get crazy..."

* * *

 **Sorry about that last bit, lol. Bil really just needed to sing along to deCIPHER. It was the perfect moment. Anyway, review please. I highly appreciate it.**

 **Arigatou, "see you soon, little tree" hehe**


	3. Chapter 3: Pine tree

And, there it was. It was official.

He, by god almighty, hated the used to be flying Illuminati Dorito.

And those angels! He couldn't stand how in-congruent it all was. It drove him mad. Was he a triangle or a pyramid? He just couldn't tell sometimes... Really, hardly something he could put up with!

I hate that Bill Cipher guy!

But, wait, isn't venting bad for me? I read it somewhere on the internet-

Honestly, who cares!

Vent

Vent

Vent

I bet I'm dreaming.

...

Yup, most likely dreaming.

But when did I ever fall asleep?

And, i could've swore I heard a voice somewhere...

"Di..."

...

"Dipp..."

What is that?

...

"Dipper!"

It was almost instant. The feeling of returning back to consciousness was strange. It didn't feel right knowing that he would wake up once again to the pounding rain and throbbing, aching body. It was all too unnatural.

His eyes finally opened no matter how hard he was against it, willing his heavy lids to stay like the only comforting blanket over him.

Or was it an actual blanket?

Definitely an actual blanket. A pink one, too. Fluffy, Glittery- most likely Mable's.

It was partly covering his head and half of his back as the rest of the rain was shielded from his face by something else that made splatting sounds. And the more he looked, in a much too heavy daze, the more he was able to see.

Mable smiled down at him, attempting to hide the intense worry flickering in her gaze, holding the umbrella over them with trembling hands. "Grunkle Stan, he woke up!" And for a moment, her eyes started watering. Her smile into a sad frown.

"Good, good!" Came a voice from behind him. Dipper couldn't see where it came from, but his easily picked it up as his great Uncle's. "Kid! Dipper, I'm gonna try an' remove this rock, okay? J-just yell... You know, if it hurts- I'll try my best."

Dipper wasn't scared. He knew it was going to hurt and he knew that his Uncle would try his best to remove it as gently as possible. He wasn't scared.

Was he?

Then, why was his heart beating so fast and why was he panting so heavily?

Mable looked horrified, now. Petrified, and her voice shook upon seeing the fear in her brother's eyes. "Grunkle Stan, please hurry!" Her hand retracted from the umbrella's handle and rested on her brother's hand. "Don't worry, Dipper. We'll get you out of here. I promise."

He nodded understandingly, though he didn't understand any of it. His mind still very fuzzy.

Readying himself, all he could do was not slowly. Breathing as deeply and calmly as possible.

He swore he was ready, he knew he was ready, but by the time he had taken his second deepest breath, his throat screamed in pain just as his voice screeched in fury, making his innards and screwing with his mind.

The heavy weight being alleviated was not near to comforting or helping at all with any of the pain. It seemed to only increase the fury of the fire along his entire living system.

His screams seemed never to cease. They were relentlessly against his pleas and attempts against such. He was greatly pained...far too much. And the look that Mabel was giving him was far more concerning than his own well-being. He was hardly worried about himself the moment he caught her quivering gaze, lips moving in unheard nothings, and hand holding her brother's furiously; squeezing every so often in hopes of somehow bringing her twin some comfort.

Dipper bit his lip, silencing his scream as a dribble of blood found its way past his teeth breaking the skin on his lips; nipping it roughly. The boulder had been removed after what seemed like hours and he could feel his great uncle soothing him with comforting strokes between his shoulder blades.

His body shivered uncontrollably and the tears burned his flesh.

'Oh, man. I feel terrible. Why didn't I just stay at the shack and finish that novel?'

"Dipper. Hey, kid. You alright?"

His voice sounded horrible muffled by the rain and never-ending pain, but at least he could somewhat understand what was asked so he nodded slowly, his hand still gripping his sisters as though his life were depending on it.

"C-can we go...?"

Someone was standing up and this time it wasn't his uncle. His twin stood up slowly as her brothers gaze followed her movement. She had released his hand and as soon as she did, her eyes were drowning. Tears overflowing and pouring down her pink cheeks. Her lip quivered in silent words. Mabel was not used to seeing her brother in pain. It felt unnatural that her little brother could cry so much and be in that much pain. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him, and promise him everything would be better.

She had to be strong.

Dipper could see how much she struggled to keep a straight face and only now was when it began to crumble.

He had not expected what came next either. Dipper was not expecting for his sister, his best and only friend in the entire world, to be holding him in her grasp. Her tears wiping at his own cheek as she clung to him.

She was just glad nothing worse had happened.

He was much too shocked to comprehend exactly what was happening at the moment. It was warm, he felt warmer than he could have ever felt before. He had only felt pain and the biting frigidness of the wind and pounding rain, but now he felt only relief and a batter full of confusion as its main ingredient. When his Uncle spoke, he had hardly heard him. He could only feel the warmth moving away to be replaced by another much more powerful body.

Dipper had been stripped from his sister's grasp and taken into Stan's hold himself.

Stan, for a fact, knew the boy would be unable to walk at all at the moment. He was suffering, that much he could tell and what the man was able to pick up after the all too heavy boulder was finally removed was the fact that both of the boy's ankles were broken. For one, his left had been crushed, left in a bloody mess, while the other was twisted in the awkwardest of angels and there was no way an ankle could bend normally in that position.

Stan knew he would need to tightly wrap the two as carefully as possible as soon as possible. After that, he needed to get the kid into a scorching bath and clean the filth off of him, keep him warm, feed him, and make sure he'd go to bed with no possible signs of a fever. He wasn't exactly sure in which order he'd go with the steps, not sure which way was right to do first and last, but he had plenty of time to figure that out later.

Right. Later, when we actually get back to the shack.

Dipper hadn't moved at all in his uncle's hold and Stan was growing slightly worried at the prospect of his idea of the worst case scenario coming to life. He couldn't lose his nephew no matter what.

"Hey, kid."

Glassy eyes looked up at him, brown looking dead and tired.

He was relieved at least to see that the boy was still responsive.

"We're almost there, okay? I just need you to stay awake a bit longer."

There was a slight nod of his head and Stan took that as a sure sign that he had heard and would try to proceed with his words.

Dipper would have gladly fallen directly to sleep in the softening lull of rain and the encasing warmth known as his Uncle's arms, but couldn't for the plainly worried expression he had seen on the man's face once he gave him recognition that he was still conscious. Mabel was right beside them, holding the umbrella as high as possible in order to keep his face secure of the rain. She was becoming soaked herself but didn't seem to mind as long as she knew her brother would be alright.

He would've spoken to his twin about something, anything to keep her from looking so worried for him, feeling guilty, yet he couldn't. Physically couldn't. His voice had given out quite some time ago and it even hurt to swallow.

Instead, he set to turning his head to look opposite his sister and into the blurring forest ahead of him. They all seemed to be moving rather quick for some reason, as though they were running or speeding down a lane. It wasn't natural. His mind was spinning and bouncing about and he had to blink rapidly before it could even become bearable.

He felt horrible. Both in pain and about making those he loved worry so much. He should have never gone out alone. Never have gone on an adventure in the first place. It was a really stupid decision and the only person he had to blame was himself.

God, I feel terrible.

"Really, it was your own fault, Pine tree."

Get away from me, Bill!

"Hey, hey. Sheesh, you humans and your anger issues."

The yellow figure in the distance was surely not an illusion. Dipper was just the only one whom could see it and no matter how fast his Uncle was pacing it seemed the yellow demon was always there, watching, without ever even moving a foot.

"See you later, then, Little Pine."

* * *

 **Okay, yes**

 **Got this chapter done**

 **made it longer at the request of some of my reviewers. I promise to make the next chapter as long as possible since it should be quite interesting as to what will happen.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **And remember**

 **REALITY IS AN ILLUSION,**

 **THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM,**

 **BUY GOLD, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Le dorm

Dipper felt horrible beyond compare. His entire body ached and everything was in terrible pain. He had only just opened his eyes and the unwelcoming light of the transluscent lightbulbs of the Mystery Shack stung to suddenly be subjected to them. He was at least glad that he was no longer in the cold, biting rain any longer. And he was just so glad that he was also no longer doubting the value of his rescuers; his Uncle and Twin sister. He was just glad he was no longer feeling like all was lost.

He was oh so glad.

He turned a bit at that moment realizing that he was laying. or sitting, on the couch in the TV room. The house was completely silent except for the horrifyingly terrible actors on the television. The show, as he picked up in the few moments he sat dazedly staring at the screen, was about some girl whom supposedly fell in love with this vampire who sparkled in the sun instead of burning to death as any other vampire would have done.

Honestly, the Gravity falls TV network must have been one of the worst.

This movie just HAS to be the worst to be aired.

"Next on The Gravity Falls Network, Babyzilla strikes again!"

Aaaandd, I take that back. THIS has to be the worst.

But, why was the house so silent? Was everyone asleep? He hoped so, he hated to keep anyone up especially on his behalf.

So, the best logical thing to do was to get up from where he lay, cushioned, protected from the injuries he had been blessed to recieve and stumble half- heartedly towards where he remembered the kitchen was located; though it wasn't very far. Somehow, and by great chance, he had managed to stand on shakey legs and the unbelievably impossible feat of walking, limp and all, on both of his ankles. As he had noticed, both were wrapped in a heavy amount of gauze and banadages that it was almost impossible to feel anything moving inside of his skin.

Yet, the fact that he felt nothing could have easily been provided by a heavy dose of painkillers, also adding to the fact that the moment he had suddenly tripped over a bent over carpet he had felt absolutely close to nothing pain wise.

Dipper found himself regretting getting up and adventuring very soon. His legs were becoming much too shaky for him to handle and a dull pain in his head and ankles started to twinge in the awakening of the effects of the medicine wearing off. He grit his teeth in pain once he felt something sharp run straight from his foot to his skull and he begged himself to stop moving and lay back down in the warm couch. He would, but soon came to realize that there were more explanations as to why the shack was so silent and free of work. Firstly, it was already Sunday, the day they would be given an actual break from working in their Uncle's fake shop, the sky was extremely dark- marking the very middle of the night, and the presence of Bill from earlier.

He wanted to think everyone was only sleeping, but when he thought about it, Bill had showed up in his own human body ( probably), had caused him harm, and would most definitley visit him once again for who in God's name knows what.

'Keep it together, man'

He could've and gladly would've if his foot hadn't begun throbbing so horribly for some reason. But, he knew exactly why it had. Putting too much wait on an ankle that was only recently snapped forcefully out of place was the dumbest decision he had made. His body still swayed back and forth aand his feet were the ones to keep his body weight steady. That meant torturing them with the duty of carrying his entire being.

But, as he had hoped, Dipper had finally made it to the kitchen and he felt himself sigh heavily in relief when he got there.

"Dipper?"

Thank God.

He lent his head into the kitchen and was met with his second great uncle who sat surprised at the table.

"H-hey, Great Uncle Ford." His throat was terribly scratchy and it felt as though he hadn't drank water in days.

The man stood from his chair without uttering a word and shook his head gently in some form of disapproval as Dipper would have put it. "You should be laying down. Getting some rest, you know."

"Yeah, I know...i c-couldn't sleep much. I was...worried about you guys. I thought something had happeend. It was too quiet."

He felt warm hands land on his shoulders and in the next moment, Stanford was bending down, staring into dipper with pity dripping and pooling from his eyes. The man had to rub at them with his index and thumb before speaking and looking clearly at the boy beside him. "Boy, listen to me. I don't want you going anywhere like that every again, you hear me? I just want you safe and protected here, inside the shack. Please don't be going off on these dangerous missions again, you worried your Uncle, your sister, and even though I know you're a very capable boy, you worried me as well. Do you understand?"

Dipper felt himself hesitate slightly but nodded in acceptance either way. He hated hearing what he caused his famiily. "Uncle Ford, I- *cough*" 'Oh, man. My throat is so scratchy and dry. I hate this.'

The man, seeing as what his nephew needed, swiftly got up and retrieved a glass of water. "Here you go.'

He greedily drank the entire glass, even through fair warning from his Uncle, and returned it to the others hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dipper. Now, why don't we get you back to the couch?"

"Couch? It's okay, I can just go to my room to sleep..." 'That's weird I wasn't in my room in the first place.'

He was led into the livingroom by one hand and the other helping to support him off of his injuries. "The thing is, the attic flooded from the storm a few days ago. The couch was the best place we could think of considering Stan's bed is being shared with him and Mabel and there's a nasty bit of leaking in there as well."

"Oh." Then, when he finished processing the sentence, he stopped from moving completely; bringing a confused look upon his uncle. "Wait, did you say a few days ago? How long was i knocked out for, then?"

His uncle frowned slightly at the question. If it had been any other question he would have easily came up with a sensible explanation, but considering what had happened when the others had gotten back with the boy unconscious and bleeding...he rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses.

Only then was when Dipper noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 'Had Ford gone to sleep at all?'

His Uncle seemed to be in a great deal of turmoil on what to tell his nephew from what Dipper could tell. And from there, the man released a great sigh and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Alright, Dipper. Just, don't, don't freak out, alright?" He waited for a response.

Dipper nodded. All of the reassuring was making him even more nervouse than he had been.

"Three days."

"Three...days?" Three days of mu summer gone. Like that? I could've uncovered so many of the mysteries here in Gravity falls in that time. Possibly all of them, but instead I go to sleep?! "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. When the others got you back, the rain hadn't stopped for another day. You're lucky they found you when they did."

"Oh..." Then, it hit him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just being so stupid and I thought I didn't need Mabel for the hunt, but it turned out I did and that walkie-talkie really saved my life back there...and," Whoa, stop rambling. He inhaled and exhaled soon after, calming his wound nerves.

"You should really thank them as soon as they wake up. Those two were hard at work making sure you were alright."

"Yeah, I'll make sure that's the first thing I do."

"Dipper?" Ford was leading him back to the couch, seating him and making sure his ankles would soon be healing and he hadn't damaged them further by walking. "What was it that caused all of this to happen to you? All I know is that you had went out monster hunting, found the monster, and somehow ended with a boulder on top of you. You need to tell me everything."

Dipper nodded and was quite understanding about it. He went to telling Ford what happened, how he was able to track the footprints through the forest to the part where the monster had found him, outsmarted him, and left him with a boulder crushing his foot. "So, that's when I called Mabel and she told me her and Gruncle Stan were going to find me. That's when Bi-" Oh, no. He immediately cut himsel off before he said the name. Before he mentioned that very being as his hand flew to his mouth to shut it from speaking any longer.

"Dipper, don't tell me Bill was there. What did he do?!"

"F-Ford, I-" Dipper was scared beyond wit. He had never seen Ford so mad before, and though it wasm't directed at him, he was still terrified. "I-"

"Hey, Sixer, Pine tree. How's it hanging?"

* * *

 **Woop woop**

 **Next Chapter finally complete. This one goes a bit slow, but the next one will be full of Mabel Juice, I just promise.**

 **Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: The proposition

'There he is!'

Dipper had turned at that moment, twirling on his terribly throbbing injuries to face the figure standing at the shack's doorway. He was standing there with such an air in his stance that the boy wanted to snap the neck of whom that body belonged to.

'That-'

"Son of a bitch!" His great Uncle interrupted him quicker than he could have brought those words to his own mouth. The man was fuming beside his great nephew and could hardly contain the anger he was feeling at the moment.

'Wow, I'm surprised you recognize me, Sixer!" His smirk grew noticeably. "Though I doubted you could have mistaken me for someone else with THESE looks." He twirled theatricaly around, surprisingly not even stumbling on his wobbling legs. "You missed me. Admit it, you missed me."

Dipper felt a growl rise in his throat and he couldn't help but yell, "Shut up, man!" How he hated that godforsaken triangle.

Ford clenched a fist, preparing to hurt the man before him if he even attempted to lay a finger on the boy behind him, or move for that matter. "You! What are you doing here?! After what you did to me, to Dipper, you-"

He was instantly interrupted by the demon's high-pitched chuckling. "My, my, what a warm welcome. Thank you for the handshake," He shook his own hand comically, "and for a place to sit," within moments, he had flashed from one side of the room to the other, sitting along the armchair of the couch that the brunette was currently assigned to.

'He-he moved so quick, I didn't even see him.' Ford hadn't even had the time to react to the present situation yet.

He was feeling rather uncomfortable at the figure sitting right beside him, feeling the warmth of the man's body too close to handle. And his hand, it was currently snaked around the boy as he had no possible way to escape unless somehow his Uncle risked his life or he could someway slither from the horrifying hold around his waist with barely his life intact.

By that time, ford had finally turned to the couch and was greatly shocked to say the least. His nephew was in the arms of the demon whom had just so casually strode into their home after tormenting them for time on end. "Let the boy go, Cipher." His fisted hands were shaking visibly in complete turmoil for he had no idea what to do but demand for his nephew's release.

"Gr-great Uncle Ford..." Dipper couldn't help the despiration in his voice. It shook horribly with fear of what may happen to him if he were to stay in the demon's grasp. He was scared truly beyond imaginable. He felt the hand tighten around him and shut his eyes, attempting to calm the tears pricking at the corners of them. His heart thrummed against the man's arm and he could almost taste the humore the man was beginning to feel from this simple reaction. He wanted to be brave, but he was just so darn scared.

"Please, don't hurt him." Ford was sounding desperate and he took a step forward, immediately stopping a moment later when the other man elicited a whimper from the boy in his arms- stepping on one of his ankles.

"Nah, ah, ah." He laughed when the man's face went stock white from the boy's distress. "I wasn't going to hurt him unless you tried something, Sixer. Right, Pine tree?"

The grip around his waist became so tight, Dipper had to struggle against the arm as seen possibly fit. His small hands gripped at the muscular limb that was constricting him of air and he could hardly help but cry out in pain, the tears finally falling and breath hitching, as he nodded his head furiously to answer the man's question.

"Good boy.' He lessened his grip on the boy and smirked when he heard the sudden gasping for air from the small figure.

'Oh, God. Oh, God. Uncle Ford- Uncle Ford...'

"Uncle ford...please...help me, please." He was sounding so pathetic, yet there was nothing he could do but beg. Beg to be rid of this awful man.

"I know kid." He sounded as though he was losing hope. "I know, Dipper, I'm trying. Bill, don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. What do you want?"

'What do-?!'

No, Dipper knew where those words would lead to. He struggled vigorously against the demon no matter how bad it hurt his injuries. "No, Ford, don't do it! Please don't make a deal!"

"Dipper, I-"

"Don't do-" He wanted to continue. To beg his Uncle to stop whatever he was going to partake in just for his sake, but he was cut off by the hand that violently clasped around his mouth, keeping him silent, though his muffled screams could still be heard. 'No, No, don't do it. Oh, please don't do it!'

"A deal?" Bill inquired. "No, I don't necessarily want a deal with you, but how about a proposition." The squirming boy in his arms was starting to get on his nerves. He tightened his grip, lifted the boy, slid onto the full couch and dropped the kid onto his lap. He lifted the boy's head slightly and gave him a soft pick to the forehead. He kept him in that position knowing that he would soon tire from the strain placed upon his neck and back. "Hush, Pine Tree." And within a few minutes, Ford waiting anxiously for the demon to continue, Dipper had stilled considerably and sat panting for breath while he kept his eyes tightly shut in order to keep his flowing tears at bay. Bill didn't uncover his mouth, though. Being interrupted was quite rude. "I want to take this boy off of your hands."

Dipper had only heard those words as a blade piercing his heart. He gasped and his eyes instictively snapped open to reveal fear ridden pupils to the other whom stared directly at them with a smile. His entire body shivered in the man's grasp. 'Take- no, I don't want to go with you. Not one bit...' The hot tears swelled and spilled over. The man's thumb quickly swiping them off the boy's cheeks.

Ford only stood there. Almost too stunned to be able to answer. "Wh- why would I do that?! I won't give you, a demon, my nephew even after I'm dead!"

Bill looked up at the other man fuming. He knew for a fact none of them would go for it if he said it as straight as such. "What I meant to say, is that I won't kill shooting star or...Stan...ley...if you simply hand Pine Tree over."

The boy stiffened and he knew Bill had felt him do so. After he had mentioned both of their twins, Dipper knew what he had to do. He knew how horrible the demon could be. If he wanted something, he would do anything to get it and that would include killing everyone he knew and cared about. 'I- I can't let that happen...'

"No! I won't give you Dipper!"

'No, wait!'

The demon knew almost instantly what Sixer would reply with, but he also knew that Dipper would think otherwise. He could feel him struggling even more at the mention of his sister and great Uncle. The boy was playing right into the demon's hands, he just knew how to play his cards, after all. "Oh? Are you sure Sixer?"

"Ye-"

"Wait!" Dipper screamed from underneath Bill's hand.

When the demon stared down with fained confusion lining his brows, he knew exactly that the demon had just landed him into a trap. But, if it was only to give himself up for the sake of his sister and Uncle...so be it.

"Dipper, what-"

"Hold on, Sixer. He wants to say something." He pried his hand from over the boy's mouth and smiled sweetly at him, his hand replacing itself to pet the boy's hair soothingly. 'What is it, Pine tree?"

He swallowed, shut his eyes, and before he knew it, nodded his head and agreed to the terms of the deal. "I'll- I'll take that deal...I'll take it-"

"Dipper! kid, don't do it! We can find another way-"

Bill growled, "Shut it!"

Dipper dropped his head, refusing to look into any of the eyes in the room. "Bill, I'll make the deal." The tears poured continuously without ease and he felt himself sobbing loudly. He knew the face his Uncle was making. He knew how Ford was feeling, but it was one life for two. He would do it. "I'll go with you, just p-please don't hurt them. Great Uncle Ford, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed out of fear and his heart contorted then. "If I do this, everyone else will be fine...just tell Mabel and Stan and everyone else that I'm really, really sorry...please..."

He had just made his second deal ever with this demon.

But this time, he wouldn't regret it.

"Well, someone has some sense." The dream demon chuckled, bringing his hand down from the boy's hair and to his face, placing them to cover the younger ones eyes.

Dipper didn't panic. He couldn't. He was so scared that when the hand went over his eyes, he didn't bother to fight against them. He knew where he was going and felt that it would be much worse for himself from then on. And, with the hand covering his sight, he wouldn't need to see the great cloud of dissapointment filling the face of his beloved uncle. He could hardly bare to witness such. He could only whisper, "I'm sorry, Uncle Ford..."

"How touching."

"Bill..." The older man's eyes pricked full of tears and he tried his best to keep them contained. "Don't hurt him. Whatever you do, whatever you want him for, please don't hurt him." He fell to his knees, all vows to stay strong completely vanishing within that moment. "I'm sorry, Dipper..."

"Wow, I would have expected you to fight for him more, but I guess your family is more important than the kid."

"T-that's not true-"

"It's okay, Grunkle Ford..." Dipper was being lifted into the demon's arms, now. His face was buried in the man's chest and his own hands were by his brunette head, holding themselves comfortingly. "I'm not made at you...I won't hold a grudge...I love you..." He couldn't help but put his hands against his ears, blocking out the protests and cries coming from the man. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. And, by then, Bill was already walking out of the shack, taking Dipper from all that he'd known and loved.

Why did Bill want him in the first place? Where was the need for him to take him from his loving home? He was never able to say goodbye to Soos or Wendy or Stan or Mabel...why him?!

He couldn't contain it any longer. The tears seemed to flow with little resistance now and he couldn't stop the horrible sounds of sobbing and whining from escaping his lips. His entire body shook in the man's hold, but Dipper didn't care at all what the other would think of him.

He was being taken to who knows where for who knows what. What really disgusted him, though, was the fact that his hands had found themselves grasping the demon's coat in order to offer at least some bit of comfort. He hated it.

"Don't worry, Pine tree. We're going to a great place, now. I'll take care of you."

Dipper felt himself habing to look up at the man, horrifyingly confused. "T-take care of me?"

"Of course, my little tree. You'll be living with me, won't you?" Bill looked down at the boy, still walking at his same casual pace far from the Mystery Shack. "Yeesh." His lifted a hand to wipe the tears from the boy's face once again. "So emotional."

* * *

 **Here it is, guys. This chapter is way longer than any others and I found it really heartbreaking to write**

 **I was listening to Kill Me I'm A Monster by AWIM and I guess this is what spawned from it**

 **Anyhow, Can't wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and Please review, thanks**

 **Oh, and happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to my cabin

What was Bill playing at?

He had taken him from his home and now the two were standing, FAR, from The Mystery Shack before a wondrous cabin in the woods. It was practically the same size as the shack and Dipper couldn't help but feel forlorning for what he knew he would never see again.

"This is it, kid."

Two floors just like the mystery shack.

"I-is this your house, then?"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

Dipper dropped his head away from the building and clenched his heart with a hand. What would he say? It brought too many memories. He couldn't contain his sorrow.

"Well?" There was an edge of annoyance to the voice and the boy instantly knew that if he didn't answer soon, something really bad might happen. He would much rather have two eyes than baby heads.

He nodded quickly, though it was a complete lie.

"Thanks, kid. Just for you, you know?"

Dipper had no clue what he could have quite possibly meant by that statement, but easily ignored it. Anger was soon beginning to flare up in his system for the demon and it was hard keeping it at bay unless he wanted something to be done about it- done by that man.

Bill strode straight for the house, taking the steps onto the porch with ease. As they walked through the door, the boy couldn't help but notice the rocking chair and the bundle of potted plants. How could a demon bent on destruction have such calming things before him and still be so cruel towards others?

And, when the door was shut behind them, Dipper couldn't help but feel amazement and astonishment wash up upon his eyes. It was almost surreal that inside the cabin was such a wondrous structure!

The first thing that he noticed was a living room area set up with a large black sofa, a T.V. (he couldn't understand what the demon needed it for), a small coffee table in the center, and a single sitter couch all situated on a bright yellow rug. Across from there was a kitchen led to through an open doorway; from what he could see, all the essential kitchen appliances along with a table and several chairs were present. Doors were placed all over the cabin that he was unable to tell what led beyond them. While some were open but too dark to see inside, there were multiple that were either locked or seemed to have no doorknobs attached.

'I- I really wanna go home.'

"So, Pine tree?"

The voice caused the boy to jump practically from his skin and he quickly looked up at those eyes in confusion. "What?"

The man scoffed. "Didn't hear a word I said, did'ya?"

The boy looked down.

The man didn't bother speaking once again. Turning and walking forward, he quickly showed Dipper around the house, pointing out the direction of the kitchen, most rooms that held nothing but storage, his room along with where Dipper would be staying, and the bathroom.

The two finally returned to the living room, Bill smirking down at the boy in his arms with an extremely humored smirk. "And, that was the grand tour. Your room is right beside mine so I can keep a close eye on you."

A chill spread through the boy at that statement.

Not hearing any comments or replies from the boy, the demon took to placing him onto the couch in the living room, even occupying himself with fluffing the couch cushions- though there was absolutely no need for it.

Dipper could have swore that in that instant he had felt his hand being taken into the other's and...was that a blue flame he saw? He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. No, of course not. Instead, he focused on the man whom was presently switching the TV to whatever channel it had instantly rested upon.

"Up next, The Ductective series playing back to the good ol' days of 2012, two summers ago:

"Quak, quak, quak! (The case is QUAKED!)"

Dipper bit his bottom lip in forlorning but quickly stored his expression and replaced it with a stoic face and body position.

Bill, almost cautiously stared at the screen in mild confusion, his brow raising ever so slightly at the duck on the screen before casually clapping his hands together to couch awkwardly and smile happily at Dipper. "I'll go make us some dinner, Pine tree." and with that, he had vanished from where he stood and had headed directly into the kitchen to cook up whatever cuncoction he'd come up with, all the while muttering something about a mentally capable crime-solving duck being highly unethical and how humanity and its strange customs were all a rather strange matter to him.

Dipper, finally being left alone, released a sigh of relief. He could hardly believe where he was, hardly understand the ordeal he had just gotten himswlf into. It was all a bit much and for some reason his stomach was beginning to clench in this strange feeling.

Bill had also been acting strangely. The way he had spoken to him then, after moving him to the couch seemed a bit odd. First he had gone from threatening his family along with Dipper himself to keeping somewhat calmed appearance and demeanor. He seemed more human in the way his eyes gazed upon the TV's words in confusion.

His stomach churned and twisted and he had automatically realized that what he was feeling wasn't somewhere near emotional, but physical. He felt like what was rising to his throat wasn't anxiety, but a sudden rush of sickness.

He tried to hold his hand over his mouth, hoping this would prevent any mess. He would hate to see the reaction the demon would give towards his weakness. What he was attempting, was failing miserably.

It was either release his innards to the floor and risk the rage of a monster or find his own way to stop it from being seen.

The bathroom. He would have to run for it. And, luckily, he could still remember its location.

The difficult part was running over there with two messed ankles and further damaging them further unless he didn't wish to escape in any way possible.

'OKay...calm down, man. Just breathe slowly and pray it goes away.'

He did as he had suggested, breathing as much as possible without cusing a disturbance in his throat or stomach. For a while it seemed to have been working had it not been for the terrifying voice suddenly slicing across the cabin towards the boy.

"Hey, kid, do you like cheese in your omelets?!"

Just the mention of food and he had instantly lost all attempts at holding it under control.

Standing and crying qhile on his injured ankles, he dashed across the rooms and straight for the bathroom, ignoring the demon's voice and the sound of its close proximity. Hs head quickly found its way to the porcelain bowl. hacking its contents and eliciting cries from him instantly. He could hardly remember the last time he had thrown up, and wished he would never have to again.

He fekt horrible. And with the appearance of the man at the doorway, he could only sob louder and clutch at his stomach, ignoring the burning pain of his head and twisted ankles.

* * *

 **Okey dokie, here we go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and ps, if it felt rushed, i would himbly blaim school since it doesn't allow me to write as often.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please do leve me some splendid reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thermostat

He felt horribly disgusted. The bile rising in his throat burned its sides and stung at his eyes.

The pain in his ankles and stomach hurt so bad he felt he could pass out at any given moment.

And the man behind him wasn't doing any better to his situation.

"Well, it's a good thing I showed you where the bathroom was."

Oh, I'm so tempted to just punch that stupid smirk right off of his face.

Dipper was hardly in any mood to deal with the sly remarks passed down at him, the pain and annoyance he was feeling being almost too unbearable.

Thankfully, as if reading the boy's mind in which he didn't doubt the man took pleasure in doing, the demon stood silent the entirety of the way through his sickness until it was finally over and he was only left gasping for air and the tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. He was embarassed to say the least.

As if on cue and ever so carefully, he was gently lifted by the taller man and put to stand with an arm heavily supporting his slack body. The toilet seat was brought back down and the contents inside, thank God, were flushed down along with the diseased water.

Dipper released a a heavy sigh. Somehow, his stomach was feeling much better; except for the growing pangs of hunger within, though he doubted he'd be able to bring himself to eat after what had been witnessed.

The demon forwned heavily, the smell of burned food wafting off into the bathroom, signaling the destroyed dinner that was sure to be purely amazing and delicious by Bill's standards- which were in fact rather high.

The boy tried desperatly not to cry out in pain, but all of his effort merely seemed to be a pure waste of his time. The tears were continuously trailing down his cheeks and the surge of electrical shocks felt to be running up from his ankle towards his knees where they buckled painfully. He whimpered as softly as possible, though he wished it could have stayed hidden in the depths of his throat where the man wouldn't have heard it surface.

He felt himself being carefully placed onto the closed seat of the toilet...almost too carefully, making him highly uncomfortable as this reaction from the Dream Demon was highly unlikely and out of character.

And Dipper, as dazed as he was, picked up a mumbled set of words from the man before he walked out through the bathroom door.

'How humiliating. Why couldn't my stupid stomach have just stayed still for at least a few hours more when I could have hopefully thrown up way after Bill fell asleep. That way to save me from-'

But the realization of sleep hit him almost suddenly as he questioned whether or not Bill actually slept. Did his human body require simple human functions like his own? Maybe it did. Besides, he was making dinner for the BOTH of them. Why would he make dinner for himself when he could clearly just save his time and effort in doing so? The whole ordeal just seemed to be a huge mess of confusion to Dipper and he wasn't sure in which way he should take it.

Dipper nervously ringed his hands back and forth in an anxious manner. If he had his journal he could have easily stuffed his nose in it, read an unbearable amount of way too familiar text, and forgotten about whatever had just transgressed. He could also pull down his cap over his eyes since he didn't have his journal to hide his face-

but he didn't have his hat.

His head was bare and it felt horribly awkward without it.

when his family had rescued him they may have removed it...yeah, they would hardly hope to leave it on him if he was out for 3 days straight and was soaked to the bone in storm water.

'Now that i think about it...'

He looked down at his clothing and noticed that he wasn't in his casual adventure wear but in a black t-shirt and matching sweat pants.

He almost snorted. 'I didn't even know I had these in my closet. Mom probably-'

A weight on his head brought him back to reality and only then did he notice that his own hand was furiously rubbing at his birthmark. Normally it would be hidden by the bill of his pine tree print cap, but it wasn't at the moment and he was feeling a bit off without it. He hardly ever took it off and when he did he felt empty somehow, these were one of those times. It reminded him of the first time he came to gravity falls, when he found the journal, saved his sister from freaky gnomes, and his grunkle gave in to allowing his nephews to grab whatever they wished from the shop without him noticing. When Stan had been kind to them, putting his cheapskate self to the side for his two precious neice and nephew.

It felt like a lifetime ago that had happened.

He was already nearing his second year in high school and growing up a bit too fast. He would have loved upcoming birthdays with as much enthusiasm as he could spare, but now they were a depressing memory. His life back in California was devastating without anybody but his sister to recall the good times back in the mystery shack and the hick town they had grown to call home. Begging their parents to go back the summer after their first year in high school was a hassle, but that was the only place they actually felt they could fit in.

Even after practically savng the entire world, no one else but those in Gravity falls, Oregon would truly remember them as the mystery twins whom defeated the dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher.

Dipper felt as though this were his true home...but, what was he going to do now that Bill claimed him. Now that he was forced to live with the monster that the town had hoped theywould never catch sight of again.

His hand found itself at the top of his head once again. It was pulling down at his invisible cap and in that moment he felt his heart contort in a sort of pain he hadn't felt in a while. It reminded him of his uncle Stan whom allowed him to take it for free from the gift shop and had repaired it for him at the end of their first summer after the events of weirdmaggedon no matter how difficult the stitching was for him, his sister Mabel whom had chosen a grappling hook and had lifted it from his eyes on several occasions to keep him from hiding, and even his uncle Ford whom had found it all bruised and banged at the end of the summer when the demon had turned the whole town upside down.

The footsteps brought Dipper back to focus and he quickly rubbed at his eyes and bent his head to hide the tears that were pouring constantly down.

The man stopped at the entrance with a sigh oozing with heavy...worry?

"Pine tree, you're not looking too good." Bill stepped over to the boy and handed him a glass of water which he thankfully took and carefully took a few swigs from it, the cold liquid hitting his throat in a soothing way.

And when the cold hand of the demon rested on his forehead, he hadn't the strength to swat it away. Besides, his head was burning and the cool hand felt somewhat relaxing.

"Kid, you feel like a furnace." He reflexively pulled back his hand, pulling the boy to his feet, taking the glass of water as he set it at the edge of the sink, lifted him to carry him out of the room and to another just across from the bathroom.

Dipper had no clue where he was being taken off to and honestly didn't care for that matter. His body shivered in an invisible freezing force while his head thought otherwise.

He was put in a bed from what he could tell and the covers had been drawn up to his chin, easing the cold a bit from his body. His eyes were glassy when he opened them and could hardly pick up the details of the man by his side whom bit hit fingernails in anxiety while pacing back and forth across the room.

And his muttering, which was near incoherent, was heard to be, "What do- a kid- sick?- take care- demon, what nonsense- die? Come on- think, Bill-"

A heavy banging ignited and Dipper struggled to keep a whimper hidden when the sound instantly reached and banged at his aching skull.

Bill seemed to have noticed the boy's discomfort and walked over to him to place a reassuring hand over his head before stepping out and closing the door halfway to offer some possible form of sleep for him.

It was silent for a moment as the receading footsteps dulled to a hum, but almost in an actual second, shooting, crashing, and shushing sounds were heard along the very walls of the cabin. After the terrible noise had finally subsided, leaving soft words before that too was gone and Dipper found himself dwelling on the feeling of sleep, finally giving in and shutting his eyes.

* * *

 **Well, well, well, I finally did it!**

 **Took me a lot longer to update, but it's finally done.**

 **Concentrated too much on school and on Undertale that I hardly had time to write this fic**

 **anyhow, hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pine tree

If he weren't in such a tiring and frustrated mood, the demon could have just as easily killed, strangled, bruetally disasembles the bodies of those that were slamming on his door, yelling at the other end while he tried desperately to keep them silent for will of the boy's health.

He scoffed.

Right, it sounded like he was caring for the Pine tree. Like that could happen.

He was just so damn tired, he needed to sleep after the whole mess was resolved.

'Alright, alright! I'm coming!" The insistent knocking at the door was getting to be a bit too much to handle.

And, finally, holding his head and rubbing his temple, his hands vigorously gripping at the door's knob and flicking the lock, he pushed it open with a grunt of rage, but was shocked himself to be immediately introduced to a fist square in the cheek. He was forced backwards as another fist took hold of his shirt collar while the remaining set to punching him repeatedly.

It didn't hurt, he was a demon after all, but it was startinbg to grate at his nerves.

He had little tolerance to anything annoying.

There was a voice behind the man currently beating him that was constantly shouting while another male voice rang throughout the living room, knocking his precious household items and causing them to crash violently against the tiled floor.

His patience soon wore out when a certain hit caused his mouth to fill with blood, the action had been brought about by his teeth dangerously piercing down onto his tongue. He groaned, shoving the man- full weight and all- off of himself, attempting to cool down with the ignoramous of the two twins trying (failing) to slam the demon roughly against the wall. Bill held his ground, snapped his fingers, and all grew still.

The three bodies in the room had frozen along with time itself while Bill set to straightening his bow tie and hat that had clumsily fell from his head.

His house. It was definitely in a state of disaster, which he could easily repair in a moment's notice. He cast a yellow- eyed glare at the girl to his right. At that exact moment in time she was holding a vase in one hand as the other balled itself into a fist.

He hated the Pines family.

Then why did you insist on taking little Dipper?

Shut it, Bill.

He furrowed his brows and took to the present situation. He moved both men to the couch, settling them down into a sitting position. To Shooting star, he immediately removed the vase and returned it to its suited place utop the coffee table before doing the same with her as he had done to the others.

Alright.

With another snap, time resumed. The three looked startled and shocked beyond recognition, unsure exactly of what had happened.

Bill, on the other hand, couldn't help but swipe at the sweat at the back of his neck. Using magic was clearly much too tiring.

I really need to sleep.

"Wait." He cut off the yelling that was sure to persist from the intruders. "Pine tree is sleeping, I don't think you'd very much want to wake him."

They all stood silent for a moment.

"Where's my brother?!" Mabel yelled out, of course, but didn't move from her seat.

"SSHHH... What did i just say." His voice was soft, weaker and more tired than he had expected to sound like. He shut his eyes momentarily and brought a finger over to his lips before drowsily opening his eyes once again half-lidded. "He's fine, he just came down with a fever."

"What?!"

The girl was clueless, without a doubt.

"What. Did I. Just say?" Bill was quickly losing his very patience. Lifting his hand, he bought it down with such vigour that the vase he had only recently retrieved from the girl and placed back down was now sent airborne; flying; and without a doubt, smashing itself into the wall with a mighty crash as glass flew in each direction (thankfully missing the bodies in the room).

* * *

The dark room seemed to surround him, the cold and chilling air fell upon the boy so roughly he felt himself shiver so visibly that it instantly woke him from sleep. Mayb it hadn't been the freezing air, but something else had woken him from a rather deep sleep. His head pounded and he fought to raise himself from the bed.

There was a crash, he was sure of it. That must've been what had caused him to wake, yet he wasn't sure where.

His memories weren't in any way muddled, he knew where he was. Could Bill have lost his temper and decided to destroy everything in absolute sight. More than likely.

Slowly, he raised himself from the bed, gripping his head in order to subside the growing pain in his temple, and stood on cold feet utop cold tile. He knew it would be a terrible idea to search for the cause of the noise, but curiosity was clearly getting the better of him. And curiosity, itself, had led him to this entire mess in the first place.

Great.

Dipper had soon found himself at the doorknob. The door had been closed shut, but not locked in any way as he had found once he fumbled a few times and was able to twist it, opening the door just a crack.

There were no voices coming from the living room as far as he could tell. A while back he could've swore he heard mutliple, but now all was deathly silent. He was unsure of himself now. Would it be a good idea to walk into the demon doing who knows what? Maybe returning to sleep wouldn't be so bad.

Deciding, he turned and headed back to the room with the warm bed.

"Calm down, Cipher."

Wait. The boy stopped his course and turned back to where the only visible light in the house shone.

'I know that voice.'

"Yeah, where's the kid?!"

'T-that's-'

"Where's Dipper?!"

He flew acoss the hall in an instant, his ankles bruised and battered in the process, yet he couldn't seem to care at all. They had come for him!

In a moment's pause, he was in the living room entrance; out of breath, hurting and cold, but all the while with an idiotic smile splitting his face. Tears welled in his eyes. Utop the couch sat the three most important people to him. Bill on the other hand stood livid in the center of the room, practically frozen on the spot. He paid no mind to the man and rushed for the others.

Mabel was the first to catch sight of him and her squeel of joy alerted the others just as he had leapt upon them, hugging them in a fit of an undeniable flurry of chuckling and uncomprehensible words mumbling from between his lips.

'They came! Oh, man!'

"Dipper!"

He felt himself wrapped between his sister's arms while his uncle's stood frozen in shock before understanding the situation and chuckled; delited to see their nephew was alright.

"Pine tree."

Bill cut off the reunion with a sharp glare and stern voice.

"Come here. Now."

Dipper turned to stare in disbelief at the man. The demon beieved he could order him around? He shook his head disobediantly as he felt there was nothing the man could do to make him do as he was told.

But, of course, he had been proven wrong. Bill just as quickly as he had growled in frustration had took hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him away from the others. He was dragged deathly close to the man's face whom was full of rage. And in some strange moment, the furrowed brows and strained teeth turned to a grin gleeming in satisfaction.

"Pine tree, I think you may have forgotten, but we have a deal. You're mine now."

* * *

 **Omg, that was terrible. I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting, but school is a hassle and I hardly had time.**

 **Anyway, please review and i hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deal or no deal

NO NO NO

There was no way that he belonged to the dream demon in any way.

Dipper struggled against the man whose hand was wrapped tightly around his arm, holding still and trapped; unable to escape.

"I- I don't belong to you or anyone." He spoke confidently, voice shaking behind his mask. "Let me g-go."

"Ah, ah, ah, little pine tree. That's where you're wrong." Bill smirked, his face quickly nearing to the boy, easily popping his personal space bubble. His voice grew strangely ominous. "We had a deal."

Deal. Ha! That's where your wrong, Bill!

Dipper's face grew into a smirk almost tantalizingly similar to Bill's own. "I never shook your hand, we never completed the deal at all."

And as his very words escaped his lips, so did all the hope, the confidence he had only been feeling half a second ago. His face fell in an instant and the cause: Bill did not turn down on what he had previously claimed- what he had claimed he owned. His face only strengthened his resolve as well as the ever growing smile rapidly spreading on his cheeks.

If it were merely the atmosphere changing in itself or the raw emotions of the man causing it to respond, he wasn't sure for the air seemed to grow with a strange sort of chill, surfacing an uncomfortable ache in his bones that was highly persistent, biting at the soles of his feet upwards and across his spine. Yet, as he stood there, his mind searching for whatever in god's name the demon could have possibly meant with his extended silence, Dipper slowly became aware of the past actions that had transgressed within the last hour or two or three- he wasn't particularly sure. Like a sudden gust of wind, his voice cut itself into a sharp gasp once he realized his own horrible and inexcusable mistake.

Bill had generously taken his hand before, lifting him, helping him. The demon would only help others if there was something he could gain from his actions. if he could trick the boy into grabbing his hand and sealing the deal that was not yet complete in which they had spoken the terms for earlier.

The deal had not yet completely been sealed until hands were met and shaken upon agreement with the blue flames created by the work of Bill.

The deal.

Bill wouldn't hurt Dipper's family only if he were to give himself up; to willingly follow along to the demon's demands.

It was all coming back and all had already been done.

He was to give himself for the people he cared most of.

His eyes fearfully gazed at the yellow clad man and he instantly caught those piercing eyes. They stared deeply into his own as if reading his mind, finally laughng when he realized the boy was sure of his place, that he now belonged to Bill unless he wished to cause multitudes of lives to vanish.

Dipper finally gave in to the pressure upon his wrist, easing the urge to pull back roughly from the man though he wanted to dearly do so.

"There, Pine tree. See what I mean?"

"Bill!" Mabel yelled at the older man, her legs finally finding the courage to push herself from the couch she was situated to. "What did you do to my brother?!" She swung her arm violently in a punching motion. "Did you use some sort of voodoo or like mind control or something? Dip, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, kId." The violenter of her Uncles stood beside her, his fist clenching by his side. "Come on, let's get away from this creep, he's just some three-sided freak that gets off on little boys. You don't wanna stay with this wierdo and you know it."

Dipper heard where they were coming from, understood their arguments, but everything before him seemed awfully fuzzy, muffled almost. He could hardly hear anything anymore. His body was growing colder and he found himself looking at the only person he could.

Ford was still at the couch, knees tapping together nervously and his face scrunched up in defeat. There was nothing to do. Nothing he could do.

They met eyes, Dipper shook his head and turned away but not before he saw the understanding on his uncle's face.

The man knew he would have to explain since it seemed the demon was quite enjoying the questioning panic in the other two and Dipper was highly incapable of telling them himself. He hadn't said anything to them earlier when they had risen from their beds and found Ford crouching in the living room alone with shock and pain evident in his features.

When they had found him, he couldn't dare speak of the deal, hoping himself that there was some loop hole through it, that he would be able to march straight for Bill and take his nephew. But it seemed there was no reverting the actions previously formed and the boy would never pull away from the deal either in order to protect his family. And why the demon even wanted the boy in the first place and for what, he didn't exactly know the answer to. He was also afraid to find out.

"Mabel, Stanley, they made a deal."

Only a second and the male twin was already spouting out incomprehensible garbage. "Ford, Dipper, what are you talking about, deal, what deal, mabel sweetie, this man's crazy right? Am i right? Bill, let him go, the shack's opening early tomorrow and we gotta-"

"Stanley!"

He shut his mouth, his mind racing 90 miles per hour. "What Ford?"

"Grunkle Ford, what are you saying?"

The confused look on his niece's face was destroying his train of thought.

"Mab- Stanley...he had to make a deal...Bill threatened to kill you two unless he got Dipper-"

"And you let that demon take him away?!" Stan, as furious as he could have ever gotten, turned on his brother, pulling at the turtleneck scruff and vigorously shaking it. "How could you? Idiot! I thought you were smart, you have gadgets and whatever, right? You could've done something to prevent-"

"Stanley!"

"No, let me finish! You gave that demon my nephew. My nephew, Ford! For heaven's sake, why didn't you-'

"Stanley, I said-"

"I'm not finished-"

"You're not listening, let me-"

"What did I just-"

"Guys! Please!"

The two older men turned to the source of the voice, fully expecting it to have been the girl, but were highly surprised when they found Dipper, face red and clammy, seething in anger. "I made a deal and i won't regret it. I promised myself i won't" He did in fact think so, but now that all this was happening and so suddenly, he was feeling a bit too overwhelmed. He felt all hot and sweaty and was not in the least comfortable with his situation. "It was either you or me and I chose I'd rather give myself than the only people I actually care about..." He shuddered. Was it getting colder or was it just him? His ankles burned from standing for so long on them. "It was my decision and I have to take the consequences..."

"What were the exact terms of the deal?" Stan instantly asked.

This time, Ford interjected for the boy. "It was either go with Bill or...allow him to kill you and Mabel here."

Said girl rubbed her eyes that threatened to run tears freely. "Dipper..."

"Yup." Bill cheerily responded. His eyes drifted to the boy whom was beginning to sway on his feet, the pain and exhuastion clearly evident on his face. With a heavy sigh, he snapped his fingers and a cushioned chair showed up behind him where he pulled the boy and gently placed him to rest on his lap, his head lying in the crook of his neck. The demon allowed his hand to rub circles on the boy's back in a soothing motion. "He'll be living with me from now on. What did I tell you, I own him don't I?"

Stan seemed unconvinced. "What do you even want him for? To use him as a sacrifice for one of your demonic rituals?"

"Yeesh, Stanley, I may be crazy, but I'm not that crazy." His face said otherwise and his smirk was highly disbelieving. The boy was giving off an unatural amount of heat and it was making him uncomfortable. it seemed everyone was feeling uncomfortable in this situation. "Look, i'll explain everything- or maybe not- later. i don't know how to deal with a fever."

The Stans gave him a confused glare.

"The kid."

Still no response.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! He's got a fever, I swear, it's getting annoying how dumb you are."

Stan took course of action first, not even intimidated by the close proximity of the demon, and went to feel the boys hands and forehead. He turned to his brother for a moment. "It's kinda late, isn't it?"

Ford shrugged. "Not if he was resting off the fever until now and it decided to run its coarse once he woke up. It could have also been from all the stress..."

They glared at the demon whom could feel no intimidation and let a smirk grace his face.

"Bill?"

An unexpected voice resonated across the room and all turned to it, even Dipper himself cracked an eye open to find the source.

Mabel was standing a little ways off from the rest, her arm at her sides in angered fists, tears staining her cheeks. "Why do you want my brother? He's not yours. If anyone were to claim him, it'd be me not some evil triangle."

And patiently, they all awaited a response.

"Can't I just say, to pass the time."

* * *

 **I feel like a tterrible person, I left a cliffhanger like always. I wrote this chapter as quick as possible, and honest, I actually like it a whole lot.**

 **Pretty interesting if you ask me**

 **Anyways, review, I would enjoy to hear some feedback and responses from my lovely followers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fancy the flame

What? What in God's name did that even mean? Just to pass the time?

I'm not some- im not some thing to be played and toyed with!

Dipper shoved the man slightly, attempting to get away, which Bill found most hilarious beyond belief and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and across his chest, holding him in an inescapable grip.

Stanford spoke first. "Just to toy with?" He lifted himself from the couch as the others had done and flashed his hands in questioning gestures as he spoke. "Bill, I know you're a dream demon and such, but why would you want my nephew? There must be another reason."

"Oh, yeah, sure there's another reason. Like he doesn't get his sick kicks from hurting the kid." The other twin accused.

Bill, though, only silently sat there. His eyebrows knitted in thought and his hand still softly rubbing circles on the burning boy's back. Definitely sick.

Dipped seemed to comprehend what was happening around him but didn't feel to respond, his head fuzzy and dark.

"Well," Bill said. "I'll tell you later what it is I truly want...once you cure Dipped of this...fever."

Stan, as smart as he felt, had the urge to urk the demon in as many ways as possible, though he didn't know the demon personaly he could easily hold a grudge if he chose to. "Oh, cure, you say? Well, we're gonna have to take him back to the shack, then. We have the cure and all, ya' know."

The demon was hardly amused. "Very funny. I'm guessing that means you're not stayng since you clearly have no knowledge."

The man groaned in annoyance.

Ford, on the other hand, the smarter of the two twins, took his brother's shoulder in his hand and pushed him softly to the side. "'Stanley, go home with Mabel. It seems he won't let us take him home even if we tried to use force."

"But-"

"But, Grunkle Stan-"

"No buts." He cut the man and his niece off from their quite possibly lame excuses to stay. "I'll stay with Dipper. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt the kid."

Bill chuckled, his arm gently pulling the boy closer to his chest. "You can try to stop me, but seeing as I'm an all powerful demon and all, I don't see you succeeding in the least.

Ford ignored the man's comment. "Go on, go home. I'll make sure his fit and healthy and then i'll try my best to bring him back home."

"Yeah, if we didn't already make a deal."

"Alright, Ford. I got it. Just make sure this doofus here doesn't try anything stupid while we're gone or he'll have a fist half up his-"

"Stanley."

Mabel took this moment as her chance to head for her brother's direction no matter how close he was to the demon and how uncomfortable she was starting to feel. She quickly cast a glance Bill's way, as if asking for permission and once he nodded in response, she lunged for her sibling. Her arms despertaely clung to him and no matter how hard she tried, the tears continued to sleek down her cheeks.

Dipper could feel himself withering away from his physical body, as if he were floating between the clouds in the sky with so little a care in the world. Sure, his sister was practically strangling him at the moment, but he couldn't help to feel safer than he had ever been. Bill was holding him also. Not in a dominating sort of way, but kinder, softer, it seemed- which was almost improbable. his own arms were taught between the two holding him in their possession; he would have loved to hug them back, but didn't feel at all as though it were very necessary.

No, this is fine. Just being in this embrace lifted his spirits somewhat. He never said a word, only lowering his head to the shoulder of his twin, letting it rest there for a bit, allowing himself to feel like he was home again for one final time. Not home in Piedmont, but home at the shack, his second home that was easily starting to become his main home after already spending two and half of his summers here in Gravity Falls.

Honestly, he hoped he never had to leave.

Mabel pulled away first. her hand still linger on her brother's shoulder until she cuaght his eyes, slightly clouded, bot nonetheless with reassuring joy filling the rims. He would be alright, she concluded. She returned to her uncles and Stan soon replaced her void, ruffling a hand through his hair before turning back and taking the girl's hand in his own.

They said their quick goodbye's, Mabel mentioning something about bringing over his hat and spare clothes, before heading out the door.

Bill, thankfully, stayed quiet and Ford was the one to break the soft hum of white silence.

"So, Cipher. Are you going to let me see the kid or not?"

The man holding Dipper thought for a moment before finally sighing and lifting the boy off of his lap to place him back on the now empty couch. "Here, I'll be in the kitchen hopefully fixing up that food I promised earlier." He said this more to Dipper though he knew the boy most likely couldn't hear him.

Once the man was far past the living room, Ford himself sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over." He sat next to the boy whom was quickly dosing off, he would've let him if there wasn't the state of health he needed to check frist. "So, quite some mess we got ourselves into, huh."

The boy nodded in response. His glazed eyes opening slightly to stare at the man in understanding. "Yeah, seems like it," He slurred.

"Well, don't you worry about it, I'll figure something out." He placed a hand on the boy's forehead and reflexivly pulled back. "Yup, you definitley seem to be running a fever." He had opened his mouth to say more, but as soon as he had, there was an odd moment's pause and he turned his gaze from the boy, his fingers twirling among themselves in a sort of nerving way.

Dipper questioned the man with a poke to his forearm, his gaze locking with the other's eyes once he got his attention.

"oh, uh..." he started off. "Seems i need to ask Bill for medication, i don't happen to have anything on me at the moment." He patted at his red turtle-neck and jean pockets to prove his point.

Dipper mumbled something about his Uncle being ridiculous before calling to the man himself. His voice sounded haorse and exhausted, but he would rather get some medicine to help his fever faster than Ford was able to get over the awkwardness of asking his nemisis for a favor. "Bill?" there was no answer and in frustration he yelled louder no matter how bad his voice hurt. "Bill?!"

The man came scurrying to the living room, apron partially removed from his waist and a spatula in one hand. He looked a bit flustered but other than that, he kept his composure. "What is it, Pine tree? What happened?"

The three stood in a perfect silent unison until Ford grew the nerve to speak to the man. "Dipper needs asprin, I wanted to know if you perhaps were carrying any.."

As if it had been the hardest and most difficult thing to comprehend, Bill stood there, dumbfounded, and scratched his chin with his free hand. he took a moment to think before bringing it back down to place at his hips. "What is asprin?"

Ford shook his head in disbelief and turned to Dipper. "Alright, kid, you wait here, I'm going to the shack to pick up a few things. I can't leave you with nothing if you want to get any better."

"Good, I'm not leaving him here alone with you."

The man groaned. "Not just that, I wouldn't or don't like the idea of leaving him alone with a deranged trinagle, but if i sent you to get things, one, you are going no where near the shack, and two, you have no idea what asprin is. It'll be of no help if I sent you off to get anything." He turned to the boy and ruffled his hair reassuringly. "You wait here, kid. I'll be right back, I promise."

Dipper nodded. "Alright."

He didn't like the idea of being left to the demon, but if he wanted to get to feeling 100% again, he would just have to bare with it for a bit.

* * *

 **Did it! I feel so accomplished.**

 **Anyhow, i wasn't feeling to good while righting this, been feeling like Dipper, so here it is**

 **please review and tell me what you guys think**

 **Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11: Quality time

Awkward...

This was not how i wanted to plan my summer. sitting in a room with a three-sided...human...no thanks.

It was surprising that Dipper had any humor at the moment since his illness felt to be taking a turn for the worst. The long sleeved shirt and pants weren't getting far in keeping him comforted.

Where he had been originally hot and feverish, he was getting colder, a chill finding its way down his spine which caused his whole body to actually start shivering. And the glare of the man from across the room was almost too intimidating. Dipper curled in on himself, keeping eye contact far from the man and wishing Ford would get back as soon as possible.

Perhaps the demon noticed the sudden racking chill that took over the boy's entire body because in the next moment Dipper was being shoved to the side and was made to make room for the taller man.

Bill sat on the other side of the couch, his tall figure stretching out as much as possible, porposefully leaving little room for the Pines boy. Dipper wasn't looking a him, his face turned opposite, and he smiled at that. The demon was plainly aware of the sick boy and the fact that he had grown colder to where his fingers were frozen in place. He laughed mockingly and ruffled the boy's hair much to his discontent. "'Pine tree, you seem to have a bit of a chill there, don't you?"

Dipper felt a growl rise in his throat but otherwise said nothing in response.

'Is he making fun of me?'

A sudden snaping sound scared him and he immeditaely turned his head towards the source. Bill, beside him, had his fingers in a position that proved where the sound had resonated and in his other hand, other than the spatula that had previously been there, was a large jacket. Yellow, of course.

The man wrapped it around the shoulders of the boy and helped him to get his arms through its sleeves.

Once it was on, Dipper was still frozen both in shock...and in the fact that it seemed to be a perfect insulator, providing the best heat than any other piece of clothing he had ever worn.

"Warm now?" Bill smirked. "And by the way, that used to be mine so don't go and leave it anywhere it'll get dirty."

Even though the demon had just confessed to the jacket being his own and the smell from it giving a strange resemblence to doritos, Dipper didn't shove it away or even feel disgusted in the slightest of wearing it. The brunette found himself pushing into its warmth until it encased his entire body, breathing in the comforting smell that wafted from it. Against all his morals to even associate with the creature, he no longer felt intimidated by the man turned triangle.

"so..." Bill's voice was low at first, extending the single vow he spoke.

And- was the demon actually bringing up conversation? Dipper shook his head. Hardly. Bill was a mastermind at bothering people, but when it came to awkward silences...

The boy thought for a moment, unsure of how the demon would react in the first place to such a situation. Reaction? Which way would he react? how would the world's most annoying geometric shape feel in this circumstance.

Then, he stopped himself. 'Why am I getting so worked up on a stupid dream demon?'

And, for some reason, without a second thought, he found himself bringing up conversation; the spatula on the table suddenly caught his attention. "Weren't you cooking something?"

"What?" Bill looked almost caught off guard for a second.

"The...spatula," He gestured towards the abandoned utensil. "You were in the kitchen...and you said you were cooking something..."

The man pondered for a moment before scratching his chin nervously. "why, did you want something to eat?"

Suddenly his hands shot up in a vigorous motion, pleading for Bill to rethink his response. "no, no, I'm not exactly 100...i don't think i can eat anything right now...just curious, man."

Bill, disbelievingly, shook his head with a smirk. His face turned to look straight ahead of himself and past the boy that sat beside him. His face changed somewhat, twisting in uncertain directions and angels. His emotions changing every moment his chest moved up and returned to placidness every time it moved back down. finally, he turned back to the boy whom was still sitting by him in a trance of curiosity. "How old are you turning this summer, Pine tree?"

Dipper turned his gaze back down to the jacket on his small form and shuffled for its warmth. "I'm- I'm turning sixteen by the end of August..." Why was Bill asking him that? Had he just lost his mind?

When he received his answer, Bill hummed his response. "I see."

The Pines boy shivered in a slight cold that flooded himself. He didn't care, didn't know, and didn't understand why, but tried his best to ignore what he was being asked. There was absolutley no importance to such knowledge for the demon and he really didn't feel to care about why this happened.

And, like a sudden gust of wind, he was surprised with a sure sight that would leave him purely astonished. By his side, no longer a tall and lean man, there was a boy no more than his own age. His hair slightly longer and ruffled in the mess of a morning wake and cheeks tinged pink in childhood innocence (Not that Bill was clearly unaware of many things humans tended to do). Instead of a suit of perfect golden and the apron and eyepatch that adorned his look, replaced now with a yellow sweater and blue jeans, he was unmasked to reveal a single hazy blue eye that contrasted against his regular black abyss like pupil.

Dipper was speechless to say the least. Amazingly so that he found himself staring in awe at the demon's new form.

Even Bill's skin seemed to give off a tanned glow though Dipper doubted he physically worked a day in his life besides being in his triangular form.

"so, Pine tree, what do you think of my new look?" His voice, though still strangely pitched, came out softer, more calming and soothingly. Almost in the form of a comforting figure Dipper had always wished he had. It was obviously strange how drastically he had gone from evil floating dorito that enjoyed switching orifices for fun to a mere teen whom look to only enjoy a Saturday night with friends.

"why-why did you change forms?"

"What?" Bill rubbed at his hair, placing it into a neater position. "you don't like how I look? Now I can relate since I'm fifteen just like you, kid. Now, why do I have a sudden urge for...Hip...hop...?"

As though some sort of spell had been cast, Dipper found himself smiling, laughing even, enjoying his stay at the demonic house of the devil in disguise.

 **sorry this took so long, been so busy, gotta run.**

 **Review and I hope you enjoyed ;)**


	12. Chapter 12:Kindred spirits

Dipper's chest heaved, leaving him breathless for full seconds before he could finally get his lungs to fill up once again. The joke alone wasn't the true reason for the boy's laughter, but the utter look of confusion on the figure beside him was downright hilarious. "O-oh my God, Bill-ahaha!" He could hardly control himself.

"What's so funny?" Bill inquired, his brows raising higher in question. The demon barely understood what the boy could possibly be finding so humorous at the moment. "Pine tree?" He sounded desperate to be let in on the secret for no one was letting him know exactly what was going on and he definitely hated not knowing things. "Pine tree," he pleaded, finally sounding his 'age'.

But Dipper ignored the sounds of distress and could only hold his pelvis in pain as his laughter turned to a roar which caused him to curl in on himself as well. "B-Bill oh my God..."

"What is wrong with you?" Fleshbags were the most stubborn creatures to understand in the universe and Bill was easily finding himself losing his nerve. Finally, he settled for repeating the boy's name in a fervor and desperately shook the kid's shoulders roughly.

"Bill cut it out," he said between laughs.

"Then tell me what you're laughing at so much."

Dipper attempted to hold his laugh, to look seriously into the eyes of the other male and give him a straight answer, but instantly failed once he was aware of the begging eyes looking back at him. "Bill- ahahaah- how- how am I s-supposed to say anything with you looking a-at me like that?"

"Pine tree..." Bill settled for whimpering his name in defeat, giving up on his forceful tactics. "You're a weirdo..." he gave up it seemed, but never released the boy whom he held by both shoulders with his own tanned hands. And, like a wave of exhaustion, he gripped the boy closely, wrapping his arms around the other's back, bringing him closer until they were chest to chest. Dipper still heaved in fading humor before silencing completely.

He didn't feel to protest against being held taught to the boy's body. He didn't mind in fact now that he felt if he wanted to, he was not being held against his will, that if he wished he could just as easily pull back as lean into the hold he was in. He didn't want to leave the comforting warmth and willingly pushed in towards it. He knew that a demon, that had hurt him and his family, threatened to kill them, and claimed him as an object, was not the ideal image of comfort. Yet, he couldn't seem to move from the boy. Yes, no longer a man, but a boy now.

And, when he thought of that, curiosity seemed to get the better of him. Why exactly had Bill changed from an overpowering figure much more mature than himself to a boy the exact same age? Why was that? He inhaled deeply and thought over his options a moment before asking, "Bill," his voice was softening, matching the quiet atmosphere, "why did you change your forms from a man to...a kid...My age...?"

"What?"

"What was the reason?"

Bill rested his chin on the other's head and pulled him in closer to himself. "Well...I don't know. Do you like me better the other way?"

"No! I mean, now I can relate to you more if you're a kid, you know."

Bill nodded and let himself grace a smile, falling silent a moment before asking, "have you..." how would I ask this? "Have you ever had any close friends before, Pine tree? Any close guy friends?"

The boy was silent a moment, thinking back to his school days. "Yeah...I remember one kid... but that was way back in the sixth grade." His voice grew solemn. "He was a popular kid and I was new to the School so when he asked to be friends with me I knew it was kinda fishy."

"Why was that?"

Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill's back, his other slack against his thigh. "Well, I don't know, man. I had this feeling and I really did guess it right in the end. Turns out he was a dick all along and was just toying with me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Physically, no...he told me he was gay one day and I really honestly had no problem with it, I still wanted to be his friend. Turns out, he spread a rumor around school that I took him to the guy's bathroom and, you know. He started saying I was the gay one, which I wasn't. He knew I was the new kid and thought he should 'teach me a thing or two about who ran the School' and all. I didn't care, though. I was outta that school once seventh grade came along and I never saw that jerk again." Dipper didn't know why he told Bill that by the end of his story, but he felt the need to be truthful. "That was the only guy friend I've had that I remember."

Bill huffed loudly. "So, you were a lady's man, huh, kid?"

"Not even." Man, did he know it. "I was an awkward kid in school so I usually hung out by myself. You know, sitting at the back of every class, eating in the bathroom stall during lunch."

" Wow." The demon breathed. "Your lunch must've tasted awful. Ahaha."

The boy smiled and chuckled loudly as well. "You're right, it did."

Bill stood silent again before humming, as though in thought until he reached a final conclusion, clicking his tongue n the process. "That's it."

"What's it?" Dipper questioned.

The blond laughed and tugged slightly at the large jacked adorning the other's small form. "The color is way off. I like you better in blue, Pine tree." And without a moment's notice, the color of that jacket had changed from its obnoxious yellow to a more soothing and dark blue.

"I guess I can't have that jacket back now."

Dipper didn't understand why Bill couldn't have just left the color, but was grateful either way and found that his face found its way to the warmth of the demon's chest and oddly present heartbeat.

Finally, laughing all jokes from their systems, they cast a smile at each other as Dipper looked up at the other male. He wasn't at all uncomfortable, but strangely felt safe in those arms. He felt overjoyed. Happy for once. And no longer so sick to his stomach or freezing cold...feeling hungry now really, and his stomach responded in approval to his bit of a predicament with a low rumble.

Bill picked up on its sound and patted the boy's hair soothingly. "I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"Seems to have changed its mind."

here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it and if you don't because it's chipanddip then, very sorry.

Anyway, please leave reviews! :-)


	13. Chapter 13:Easy does it

Ford hadn't come back yet. It was dark outside, had been an hour or so since he had left, but Ford hadn't returned and Dipper felt okay with that. Sure, there was medicine to be taken and a fever to put sown, but Dipper wasn't feeling so sick anymore. And it seemed Bill was also an okay piece of company. He felt alright being left alone with the demon that brought him both hatred...And joy. He was okay with it.

"Pine tree, you're hungry. Let's go to the kitchen, I can fix you up something in a jiff."

Dipper found himself nodding in approval and rising from the couch to follow after the demon whom had already set off.

His legs, at first, were awful shakey, but in a moment he was able to overcome their noodle-like attribute and follow after the other smoothly.

The kitchen held nothing in general that felt important to Dipper. So to skip his useless monologue of explanation, he ignored every aspect of the room. Cautiously, though, he stepped forth into the entry way directly behind the yellow clad demon and stopped at the counter to his side. Unsure of what to do, he could only watch in mild curiosity as the boy went from side to side, his hands snatching at things from within the fridge and cabinets.

Dipper stared in awe as the male tossed pots and pans across the room, setting them upon the stove with such accuracy it was inhuman. Bill was inhuman.

He almost felt shocked at the sight before him, amused even that when he realized what the boy was making he could hardly contain his laughter.

"P-pine tree?" Bill sounded curiously flustered beyond control as he set down dishes on the centered table in the room "what's so funny?!"

Dipper turned his head in mild embarrassment before responding. "You made-" he was cut short by a laugh escaping his lips but continued either way. "All of that flourish- and all you made was spaghetti-?!"

The demon stared at the boy cracking apart before him incredulously, as though he had indeed lost his mind. Perhaps I hurt him a bit much back then...might've hit his head... "And? Is there a problem with that, kid?"

The brunette breathed slowly, holding in the outbursts that were soon to persist before seriously addressing the demon. "First of all, I'm not a kid to you anymore. And secondly, what was with all that pan tossing and pots? You literally just grabbed a container of spaghetti from the fridge and put it on plates, was all that necessary?"

"I was looking for something, alright?" He made a move to sit but motioned for the other to do so first.

Dipper complied, seating himself just across from Bill.

"I did cook the noodles, though. I always cook ahead of time incase some idiot decides he's no longer feeling sick and wants food out of the blue."

"Don't blame me, it was my stomach." Dipper sighed heavily until he looked down at the pasta in his plate. It didn't look half bad, or poisoned either...or made out of human flesh...it looked almost edible and tantalizing to his growing hunger.

He took the fork by its end and carefully chewed back a mouthful, realizing that it wasn't as he had expected. "Wow, Cipher, this isn't bad at all, when'd you learn to cook?"

Bill looked up from his own mouthful and shook his head. "You're beginning to sound like Sixer, Pine tree. And I only learned to cook since food was necessary for a physical human body. Just read a few books and here we are, eating precooked noodles that aren't as terrible as we both had expected."

Dipper nodded in response until his eyes caught something sitting on the counter, lonesome with nothing by its side. "Bill, why is there an egg sitting over there?"

The demon turned to the item the boy was talking about and once he noticed it he could only shrug. "I dunno. Might've left it there last night."

"Weirdo."

The two were silent once more, finishing their meals almost at the exact time and for some strange reason, Dipper felt the need- or just the kindness out of his heart- to take both plates to the sink and wash them to a crisp clean shine. To the boy's surprise, Bill didn't refuse his offer either. And, as the brunette washed, he was nearly inclined to thank the demon for the food. Nearly, though. It was rude not to, but the way he was being stared back at while rinsing off the plates...he kept his mouth shut and unnecessarily scanned the rather clean, tiled counters.

He found himself lost then, with questions that seemed to find no ease.

And all of them surrounded the being that was Bill Cipher.

Bill freaking Cipher

Suddenly, the sounds of heavy footfalls and creaking filled the cabin. Dipper turned in question and instantly saw the face Bill gave him as he leaned back, casually, against his chair that only held two of its legs upon the ground. The demon wasn't in the least surprised at the sound of entry, but looked almost annoyed.

The brunette understood and quickly dried the dishes he was washing and set them down onto a rack that was near the sink before stepping away from bis work, past the blond, and for the living room.

In the main room now, Dipper was met with the crouched from of his great uncle, a few bags sitting at his feet. Ford hadn't noticed his appearance yet, at least not until the demon followed after the boy and coughed loudly in an annoying manner.

Ford turned to face the two and visibly sighed in relief. "Dipper, thank God, I was afraid Cipher had done something to you the moment I left. I didn't see you sitting here." He ignored the angered boy beside his nephew, not even near to caring about the new form he took. "Why aren't you sitting and resting?"

Dipper glanced in worry at the the fuming demon beside him. "I-I started feeling better once Bill...uh..."

"Took care of the kid. Honestly, Pine tree has no idea how to take care of himself in the least." Bill smirked at the man before him, chuckling in an illhumored manner. "My my, Sixer, don't you like my new form?"

Ford froze with his hand halfway in a bag and Dipper almost expected him to pull out a gun and shoot the demon, but none of that happened.

Bill scoffed. "I gave him a jacket seeing as none of you meatsacks had the decency to do it yourselves."

"That's not-"

"-shut it, Pine tree."

Dipper would've said something more, but shut his mouth in response, fearful of what the other would do to him.

"Anyways, the kid ate too so no need to worry about that Fordsy, but I still expect you to completely heal him...seeing as.." He glanced distractedly at the boy, a sudden glance flashing through his eyes that Dipper could hardly find the true meaning of. "...He's still sick I should say."

Ford shook his head and grunted in frustration. His hand finally pulling out a bottle of pills and reaching out the item for his nephew to take.

Dipper complied, but not without a sudden-jealous?- glance from Bill.

"Here." Ford handed him the bottle. "Take two before sleeping and I'll check on you tomorrow to see if you're doing any better."

He nodded, still not finding any words capable of leaving his lips, seemingly scared almost.

Ford smiled at him and cast a quick glance at the demon before returning it to the boy. "I've got something for you. Mabel fixed it up, it was a bit tattered, but she knew you'd want it either way." With his other hand, he pulled something from his coat pocket and handed it to the boy.

It was Dipper's hat. Still pieced together but obvious signs of wear and tear relevant. On one corner of the bill some stitching had been made to cover a hole that had most likely formed during his many adventures. Dipper smiled back at his Uncle, thankful for the reminder of his gravity falls first visit. "Thanks, great Uncle Ford."

 **well well well here's the latest chapter. I wanted to post this as soon as possible and was dying to write it also. May take a while for my next chapter, but hope you enjoyed this one**

 **Please leave reviews! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14:Keep it cool

None of these circumstances could've given him the will to fight against the two whom were currently glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Dipper was aware, highly aware of the tension in the small space and tried his best to ignore it.

As much as possible.

Though, it was almost impossible once he caught the sudden glance of the other teen. A sort of wanting, a jealously spreading across his slit irises. Angered almost.

A look that made the brunette uneasy in his stance and his hands shivered between the fabric of his cap.

He quickly glanced down and realized the feeling in the room was centered around the particular item. To test his theory, he gripped the hat tighter in between his palms and was immediately able to capture the smirk from his great Uncle and the low growl permeating from the demon.

Jealousy was strong.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks, Great Uncle Ford." He felt Bill glare at him and quickly added, "Make sure the next time you see Mabel you tell her I really appreciate what she did for me."

That somewhat seemed to cool the blond. Everyone new a siblings' love was chemically fused, already implanted into the brains of children.

"Anyways, enough chit chat." Bill walked over to the two and smiled mischievously. "Pine tree." His arm encircled the boy's shoulders in a matter of seconds. "Once you take your medicine, you need a bath considering how filthy you are." To emphasize, he trailed his fingers through the others curly hair and pulled at a knot.

Dipper winced but nodded either way. Then, he thought a moment, realizing what he had just agreed to. Knowing the demon, there was some horrific catch. "Wait, wait a second. There's a catch and I know it Bill."

The demon stared at him questioningly. "Whatever could that mean?"

Ford looked at him, worriedly, turning his gaze from both boys to the other in a mere second. His face then contorted into a look of disgust, brows furrowing visibly. "Cipher, don't you even dare."

"Dare what?"

"You know what."

Dipper was dumbfounded, utterly confused as to what had been implied at the mere action of a 'bath'. Not that he was all so pure considering his search history on google...which Mabel had the strange misfortune at finding once. He had quickly learned that passwords were his best friend and so was the Incognito tab. But what was happening before him, he had no clue. None whatsoever. "what are the both of you talking about?"

Bill only laughed and Ford found himself smacking his face in disbelief but either way said, "Whatever you do Dipper, don't get into the shower with him."

Into the...

What?

His face flushed instantly and he fought to cover it with a hand. "W-what?! Great Uncle Ford, ew, what the heck, what are you even talking about that's disgusting!" Yeah, not so innocent.

Bill easily concealed a smirk. "Look kid, i'm glad you would enjoy this body next to yours, but that's not what i meant earlier."

Dipper went redder at the statement.

"I was simply being a welcoming host until Sixer here flipped the script." He glanced over at Ford as he turned in embarrassment and to Dipper's disbelief, his Uncle faced his back towards the two in an unnerving manner, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Anyway, Dipper, do take your medicine and Bill, if you so much as lay a finger on my neph-"

The demon interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll slit my stomach in half, pull out my internal organs, wrap my large intestine around my throat, choke me with it, and behead me at the same time. I got it."

Dipper frowned in disgust. Yeesh, that was graphic. "I will Great Uncle Ford. And believe me, if he touches me you won't be the only thing he has to deal with." He flexed a fisted hand and Bill instantly cackled at the action.

The Pine Tree was simply a joy to be around. To witness his humiliation. Hilarious!

Dipper nodded in agreement and was near to asking Bill for a glass of water before the demon had skillfully handed him one with little to no command. As if he had read the boy's mind.

The brunette uttered a word of thanks and quickly downed the pills. Almost immediately he began feeling better...more sensible, probably due to the fact that the medicine was given to him by his genius of an uncle.

Bill laughed at the strange look in Dipper's gaze and grabbed at the hand that held nothing in its possession.

Ford in general didn't seem the most surprised. Not as surprised as the boy whom screeched as he was pulled by the other.

He had been dragged in an unfortunate and least than successful attempt at release multiple times. And of course, as the blond had intended, he ended up being dragged towards the bathroom he had first found when he was at an...unpleasant stage of his apparent fever. He shivered slightly at the thought but otherwise shooed off the remainder of his hot handedness and quesiness, no longer finding the after effects of a fever interrupting his line of perception...and clear consciousness to the situation he was being pulled into.

The other...boy...was unnerving to be around, to speak to...to look at even.

"Here we are, Pine Tree. Shower or bath, but I do suggest a nice hot soak in preference. I've studied humans quite often, mind you."

Dipper shivered at the thought before wiping it clean off his slate. "Uh..." He was tempted to say, 'whichever as long as it's not with you', but he stopped himself from saying it.

Bill smirked, almost knowingly. "I'm not planning on invading anyone's privacy, kid. I know how you humans like it." He turned to leave, instructing Dipper on the location of each and everything he would need to bathe before stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

And the other was left, alone in the bathroom, confusion written across bis face, unsure of exactly what associated between the two a moment ago. Calmly and quite comfortably, he chose the latter of his options. Filling a tub and filling it with steaming water, only wishing to rest in what warmth he could...until he would have to face both his Uncle and the demon whom he had no clue was planning.

He had no idea.

...

What was Bill planning?

* * *

 **here's the next chapter...sorry if it took so long, but school is a pain and I've been obsessing over TMNT and probably've seen Rise of the guardians 5 times by now...**

 **Anyway, please leave reviews**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15:Home run

Dipper tapped his fingers against the bathtub rim, a vigorous attempt to calm himself from all of his rushing emotions.

I don't know what to do...

Sixteen years, finally becoming old enough for his voice to no longer crack, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

There was a meddling demon to deal with just outside his door. Not an average situation for boys his age is what he learned about when he returned to Piedmont his first summer leaving Gravity Falls.

Growling in frustration, he shut his eyes and set to relaxing in the warmth of the soap sudded water.

He was glad his fever was reducing...but was more profoundly surprised that the pain in his ankles was disappearing. They still felt sore, but he found that the more he walked the less they began to hurt. It was weird, like an opposite effect almost.

Squinting his eyes, he wondered for a moment why the reason was. There had to be the possibility that it was the demon's doing. But, he doubted it. Bill was the kind to injure more than help someone... wasn't he?

Musing in his own thoughts, he leapt nearly from his skin when the sound of a clicking door was heard. Dipper turned his head in an instant, realizing with horrid surprise that the very being he was thinking about was standing there in the room with him.

Bill stood there with a smirk stretching from ear to ear in pure amusement.

In embarrassment, the brunette lowered himself further into the tub, hiding the nervous blush covering his cheeks in a bright tinge.

The demon, though, instantly caught the action and laughed mockingly.

"What's wrong, pine tree?"

Dipper rolled his eyes incredulously. "You know what, Bill. Why are you here? I'm...I'm kinda... in the middle of something..."

"Yeesh, calm down, kid. Sixer told me to keep an eye on you-"

I doubt that.

"-So here I am."

Sure. The boy sighed in annoyance and shut his eyes, no longer caring about the other presently in the room. He was tired and less than in the mood for the loud and sickeningly cheery words that seemed to always be spewing from the demon himself. "Don't you have something better to do? Like, grinding baby heads, pulling out deer teeth, switching orifices on people's faces?"

"Oh boy, kid, what do you read?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, you are."

Dipper groaned and pointed at the other with a soaked hand, motioning towards the entire body of the other. "If I'm one, then so are you."

Bill thought for a moment before nodding his understanding. "That means there should be no problem with me being here."

No...What?

Dipper shook his head, deciding to ignore the presence of the demon and shut his eyes once again, relaxing into the warm touch of water.

He concentrated on himself, then. Thinking of each injury scattering his body. His legs were bruised badly, especially his ankles, his arms, chest, and practically everything else he had was bruised and cut. The worst of the red welts travelled from his neck and up his face before stopping little ways before his eyes. He knew there would be scarring.

For a moment, though, he had instantly realized that it was Bill whom had caused all of this. The one who had manipulated his find to attack him and leave him there for dead. For dead, right?

Dipper thought again. If he were meant to be left for dead, than why did the demon allow his family to help him? Why did the demon let Mabel cradle him in the thundering rain when he was only a few yards away glaring at the girl in an almost jealous agony?

Did he mean for them to find him or was it clearly just an accident? Either way, thinking made his head hurt and once he returned to the conscious world, it didn't seem to hurt much at all. He felt soothed for almost a moment...until he realized there were hands in his hair, rubbing in circles at his aching temples.

At first, he retracted, pulling away from the touch before he was hushed by a calming voice and reassured that he was alright.

"Pine tree, calm down. Your head is pounding, I can feel it. Let me at least massage it for you, no harm done."

Dipper was doubtful at first, stiff and rigid, unsure of how to take the gesture before relaxing into it. The touch sending him into a soft lull of sleep, though he was still clearly awake.

He sighed momentarily, not caring anymore who this 'boy' was, just that his injuries hurt much less now with his presence.

He took a moment to rattle around in his own mind, realizing, in quite an embarrassing set of blinks, that Bill had been reading his mind just then. The demon had been intruding into the very place that he reached for comfort. The only privacy he would ever have in the house of the devil! And Bill was neglecting his need of boundaries!

Dipper, at that exact moment, felt the other flinch , the spindly fingers momentarily lifting from his brown locks.

He did it again; Bill was reading his mind like an open book!

The boy pulled away from the other, swiftly turning to face the blonde with rage filled eyes, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

He felt a feral growl rise in his throat just then. "Bill, what were you doing?"

The demon blinked several quick lashes, faking curiosity. "I was here, Pine tree." He tilted his head for added drama. "I was merely soothing you, was I not?"

"Like hell." Dipper backed up a few inches, his back hovering just before the tiled bathroom wall, his arms locked into a defensive position.

He thinks I'm stupid. He thinks he can just toy with me like...like his little puppet, 'just to pass the time'. Well, he's dead wrong. I'm not falling for that!

Bill brought his hands up, giving the okay that he was unarmed and powerless. He moved closer to the brunette, his eyes flashing golden in the light. "Kid, calm down. Look, I'm not doing anything. You see, my hands are up, there's nothing up my sleeve." He inched closer. "You're not stupid Dipper, I know that, but I'm doing nothing wrong. You're not falling for any tricks because they're not here." And there, Bill had noticed his choice in words and instantly cursed himself for speaking out loud.

He- he did it again...he's reading my mind and he won't stop...

Dipper pulled back, now with his back hitting the iced tile wall, his eyes wide in both anger and terror.

I'm being manipulated, turned by his leisure like a record player. Just like the insignia in his little summoning wheel, I'm trapped and there's nothing I can do to escape.

"Please, I'm sorry. Kid, I won't do it again, I swear. Just hear me out-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Just let me go home already, I'm not letting you control me and you never will. I hate you, Bill! You ruined my first summer here and now you're ruining it again, coming back, showing your face even to everyone I love, worrying them, and then claiming me like I'm a prize to win?! That's insane and si-"

"Dipper." Bill's hands, in the ceasefire between mouth jumbling and eye flashing, had made it to the other's bare shoulders. They held them firmly, but not enough to hurt. "Look at me, let me explain."

Dipper opened his mouth but was silenced by a pleading look.

"I'm not manipulating you, I promise. I'm helping you. I'm not using you and I'm not keeping you from your family either."

"Then, what do you want me for? What's my purpose in your freaking life than, huh?!"

The demon sighed, raising his eyes, that had returned to their normal color, up to the boy's.

"Pine tree," he whispered, "I get lonely too, you know. Once summer's over, you'll be gone again..."

Dipper was dumbstruck. "...but..." his voice softened considerably. "...there's always the summer after that and-"

"-and you may never come back for all I know. "

 **Rarely leave author notes, but thought I should. The ending of this chapter hit home on my heart for personal reasons, but anyway, I felt this to be of importance... hope you enjoyed**


	16. Chapter 16: Finale

Dipper would have said more, would've thought of a snappy come back for the ridiculous things the demon was telling him, but instead he only sat in silence.

It was, indeed, an awkward situation, having been sitting in a tub...naked...And staring at a demon for more than a good five minutes. It was only the fact that their conversation had taken a slight turn that Dipper started to feel flustered.

The reason he was here, the reason he was forced to live with Bill was because he was lonely? The whole idea sounded ridiculous.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it.

He had caught the very instant the spark in the other's usually mischievous eyes faded. Bill looked serious. He never turned his gaze away, either.

"Bill, this is-"

"Don't speak, Pine tree. What I said was very honest."

What do I say?

The boy nervously turned from the other, setting his gaze on the wall to his left.

"Alright..."

It was silent again. He couldn't think of anything to say. The situation was taking a turn for the worst and what he wanted to say wasn't going to go down as planned.

He was tempted to just tell the demon off, give him a reason to be mad and maybe, hopefully, Bill would have a change of heart about who he wanted to stay with him. There were plenty of other people around the world. Couldn't he just find someone else. Or could he? After that whole scenario with the bubble surrounding Gravity falls, he wasn't too sure. Either way, Dipper didn't think he'd wish the control of Bill upon even his worst enemies.

A puppy should be fine, won't it.

"Bill," he worked up the courage to speak, "just get a dog if you're so lonely."

The blonde wiped the side of his face in confusion. "A what?"

"You know, a dog. Barking, moving little things."

"Oh...Oh. You mean those creatures you humans have the audacity of allowing in your homes? No thank you, kid."

Then, after what was said, Dipper spoke, without thinking first. "So, what am I to you, then? A pet?"

"A-" Bill frowned instinctively. "A pet? Pine tree, you're far more than a pet."

"What's that mean?"

But the demon didn't answer. He shut his eyes and smirked before getting to his feet and headed for the bathroom door. "That's something for another day, kid. Finish your bath and come out."

But what was the most unexpected was that he turned back, a smile playing on his lips as he rushed towards the boy with the most of grace, planting a soft peck on the boy's nose.

Then, he left.

There, Dipper was alone. He thought about what the other had told him, but confusion took its toll in the action that proceeded and he did as he was told.

Once he was dressed completely and washed from the dirt and grime that was still on his skin, he felt satisfied and headed out of the bathroom.

He felt strange.

Bill had left the bathroom earlier and had only come in a moment later with a spare change of clothes and a towel.

It was funny, though, because the clothes weren't Dipper's own, but it seemed that they were exactly as he had expected himself to wear. He would even buy the exact same clothing if his Grunkle ever let him borrow a few bills. But as stingy as he was, they ended up stealing, much to all of their beliefs.

He wore a soft red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that were made of just the same material.

And when he thought Bill couldn't have gotten any more weirder, he was given the same yellow jacket also.

And, oddly, Dipper put it on over his red shirt. It was warm, soft, and after a moment he realized it felt better than being without it.

Then, he froze in place, suddenly remembering what had transgressed before the demon had left the boy to his own business.

Did he- did he kiss him earlier?

Dipper shook his head, refusing to believe what had happened.

The boy, finally getting over his own thoughts, left the room and tiptoed to the kitchen, feeling a bit peckish even after the meal he had eaten. Hopefully Bill wasn't waiting-

He groaned once his eyes caught sight of the blonde sitting at the table. Presumably watching him with keen interest.

"What do you want, Bill?"

But the other stayed silent, not making a single response.

"Okay..." The brunette turned from the demon, then, taking his turn to ignore the other presence in the room and decided that walking from...And far from this demon would be much better.

Dipper wondered at that very moment what his great Uncle was doing and where he could possibly be at the time. He was only in the bath for a short time.

Or was he?

A glance at the window told him otherwise. The sun was setting. When he had gone into the room to freshen up, the sun had already been about to rise.

What's going on here?

He turned again to find that Bill continued to sit at the table in meek silence. Gaze and lips unmoving.

He realized almost too late.

Bill wasn't moving and nothing else was.

He was right! He had been right all along!

This strange sense of security

The belief

The sudden comfort

They had all been a mask, prevailing in the art of fine foolery

Tricking his morals into thinking

Into thinking that everything had been perfectly fine

But everything did come with a price

And that price was the very reasoning for the fears intertwining between his fingertips

Had this ended happily, what would've been the outcome

Had he been smarter and seen the truth from the beginning

Could this moment have been better than he could've dreamed

The bed that waited was nearly not enough than he could expect

Its white sheets crawling off the edges

And the darkness seeping in on after him

Would he be left to an eternal dream

To perish

To be forgotten

He refused, denied whichever would be chosen

And when the flames of blasphemy licked his limbs, he gave no motion of comprehension

Were these the eternal and forever living flames that he would be dealt to allow consumption

And the core that cracked

Giving way to the immortal being that persisted its reign

Would he escape unscathed

Would he fall through the pits of this longing death

To never again be seen through light

As if to answer, there was a figure, a familiar smile that seemed to form from one ear to the next, before him, welcomingly calling his name in such a soothing yet false voice, but he could not turn away

Never run from it

And when its hand pulled him in

Against his will, the fire that finally met his hand was of no heat nor cold

But the warmth of a terrible liar, dreaming only of malicious intent

And by the end

When the eyes reached his

He finally woke to the dark room surrounding him.

Dipper knew that in no way would there ever be a sense of relief nor a hope for safety when the creature of his undoing was standing right at his bedside, speaking his name in a calm manner, as if the demon before him was unaware of the mask he had uncovered only moments ago, revealing his true nature.

He continued to shush the brown- haired boy, his hand raking across the curled locks with such grace, Dipper remembered the inhuman voice talking to him. And the flash of fire that cuaght in those sudden yellow eyes left him aware of the demon in this human's skin.

No matter the face he tried to convey, worked so hard to create, the demon was unable to share any form of emotion to a mortal being. A being which would die far before his own undoing as many others had done in past timelines.

Only a matter of time before his own heart was wrenched by those claws of faked compassion.

But

none of it happened

Not at the moment at least for the figure bestowed a peck to his furrowed brow and Dipper no longer feared the creature holding his hands, no longer afraid of the demon he was forced to stay with

For the rest of his life.

Then he awoke suddenly, realizing he had fallen asleep in the warmth of the tub's water.

Dipper rubbed at his eyes, uncovering the sleep dazing him from what he was truly seeing.

There was nothing there but the plain walls of the bathroom and certainly no demonic figure watching him with cruel eyes.

He was okay for the time being.

Bill was no where to be found and it seemed, the last few moments in the bathroom, the kiss, had in fact happened.

 **So this fic is officially done for since I don't know how to plan things.**

 **I've decided to leave this open ended and let you readers see how this fic should end or continues in your own mind**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
